


Opera Kashu

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gift showering, Hannibal Dinner Party, Hannibal kills those rude to will cuz he's so obsessed with him, Implied abuse/rape on chapter 14 but NOT DESCRIBED., Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Past OMC on chapter 14, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Hannibal, Self Confidence Issues, Someone Help Will Graham, Starbucks, Theatre, Will Graham and his dogs, fan!hannibal, opera!will, singer!will, stalker!hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Will is an Opera singer and Hannibal is entranced by him. </p><p>Basically Hannibal is a little bit of a stalker, and Will is feeling guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hajimemashite

Will Graham was an opera singer. Some said he was the best in his state, but Will being the nice guy he is, he begs to disagree. He was currently playing Jørgen in _En Kort En Lang_ and currently had a fan by the name of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Every night when the curtain went up Will would lock eyes with the man; it came to a point where he would actively seek him out amongst the other public members in the audience, although he favoured the middle seat in the front row. _How apt_ will thought.

After a while this Mr.Lecter started sending him notes which would be attached to the mirror of his dressing room at the end of each performance. At first Will was baffled as to who these decelerations of gratitude could have come from, but after seeing the grand Hannibal Lecter, a pillar of the community at every show, making his opinions on Will known to all those that were behind the play and others who were speculating on this recent remake of the classic, Will put two and two together. He wasn't as incompetent as his father had once thought. Sure he was in the performing art business but that didn't make him any less of a man, Will scowled thinking back to his fathers unkind words on the subject matter.

The notes in question dictated how Will had done the role justice and did not have to worry about the standard set by his predecessor as he had excelled them. By June these notes had taken a more optimistic tone as Hannibal had taken it upon himself to state his dire need to meet the star that had captured his fixated gaze for the past two months. Will ignored this in favour of being professional. _Sure he owed the guy for coming to every single show and taking the time to write him notes of appreciation, but he didn't ask him to did he?_ After the curtains had lowered and he had taken his bow for what seemed like an age, Will walked back to his dressing room contemplating the contents of the note he would receive once more. _A place of meeting perhaps? Or a means of contact? Surely Dr.Hannibal Lecter would be desperate by now?_ But what Will found was a very large, very expensive bunch of red roses with a note attached in what only could be recognised as 'doctor scrawl' therefore these were from the ever adoring Mr.Lecter.

Will smelt the flowers and smiled. _He really should thank the man next time he sees him_ ; which would be very soon based on past data. _What would he say upon meeting the man? Would he thank him, although that did not seem enough for someone as dedicated as he_. Beverly, Will's friend had seen these notes and endlessly teased him about them, she told him as much as they were a nice thought, that the guy seemed a creep and to stay away. But Will never judged people straight away. He decided he had to meet the man behind the flowers. He would meet him tomorrow, it would be easy seeing as Dr.Lecter always was the last person to leave the premises. _Probably hoping I'd stop him, this has been going on for ages though, I've made him wait. That's kinda rude_.

After another successful show Will came back to his dressing room to quickly change so he could speak to his admirer, but what he found stopped him in his tracks. A box. Tied with a sapphire coloured ribbon and a note with his name on. Hannibal. This was his handwriting. Will pondered as to what this box could hold before anxiously opening the present to find diamond cufflinks shaped in the form of a deer of some sort. This was too much, _surely Mr.Lecter knew he couldn't accept something of such an extravagant nature?_ Will changed his shirt, but left the stage-pants on in an attempt to catch the man before he left, although with less of an audience. His new shirt was sticking to him as he made his way through the mass of people congratulating him on his performance, his body still sweat soaked from his on-stage antics. _Maybe I should have showered first._ Will thought to himself as he came ever closer to his loyal fan. 

'Mr.Lecter! Sir!'

Will called out as he came face to face to the Lithuanian. 

'William Graham. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you'.

Hannibal took his hand, glancing at Will's puzzled face before placing a chaste kiss to the top of his hand.

'Th-thank you sir' Will stuttered, not knowing what to make of this. _No one has kissed me on the hand before...is this normal?_

Sensing his unease Hannibal begrudgingly let young William's hand fall back down to his side and smiled whilst inhaling his sent. _Sweat. Anxiety. Arousal? What?_

'You really must change your aftershave William'  Dr.Lecter retorted before turning his back to a stunned Will.

'Oh, and Mr.Graham?'

'Yes sir?' Will called back, bunching his brows in an expression of confusion.

'You may call me Hannibal, good day'. 

With that he left. Just as promptly as he was there, he had dissipated into the roaring crowd leaving Will looking around for Beverly. _She'd know what to do_ he muttered to himself, he wasn't one for social interactions, maybe this was the norm, he was yet to find out. 


	2. Tomodachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal closes in on Will like the shark from Jaws.
> 
> He sends Will a dinner invitation, but Will doesn't do social events. He thought he had wormed his way out of it until the good doctor phones him. He's one persuasive guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to moonphase9 & Cee cee for being the first to comment! This ones for you and those who have left Kudos! Thanks!

**Chapter 2: Tomodachi**

Life went on for Will Graham quite rapidly after meeting Dr.Lecter (Or _Hannibal_ as he instructed him to address him). He was half way through his contracted time in the theatre and he was finally at ease in the role. _It took a while._   Beverly was a little more close since his meeting with the doctor, he knew he should have kept it to himself but he was so baffled by the encounter that he needed to seek advice. 

'I told you not to go near him!' Beverly raised her voice. 'Especially not alone, _jeez_ Will' 

'I don't see why it's such a big deal, I mean did you see what he's been sending me? First the notes, then the flowers, and now damn expensive cuff links with diamonds, _diamonds Beverly!_ ' Will explained, rubbing the back of his mused hair in discomfort.

'Look, I know you feel guilty and all. Your dad brought you up as a fine young ma-'

' _Don't_ mention him, _please_.'  Will whined. She always did this without thinking. 

'Sorry, but you can see what I'm getting at right? This guy is obviously a stalker; a wealthy stalker, but still. Think of what he's capable of. He has money right? He could tap your phone, have you investigated, even hire people to follow your ass 24/7 to get photos that log your every move. Just think about it okay? I'm not saying never speak to the guy, but at least tell someone first, let me know where your going at least that way if anything happens...' 

Will could see the glint in her eyes at the thought of all these possibilities in her head. Not that she wanted them to happen, but she was intrigued what someone with large sums of money and all the free time in the world would concoct to feed their pleasures. 

'Nothing's gunna happen Bev, he's a really nice guy...well I only had five minutes with him but still. Look he obviously wants to express his gratitude, and who am I to stand in the way? 'Sides you have one hell of a vivid imagination! I mean c'mon, what's he wanna stalk me for? I'm boring!' Will sighed.

'Just be careful you idiot' She said trying to lighten the mood.

'I promise, mom...'

'Very funny, get back to your dressing room, I'm sure your dogs are wondering where you've got to' She smiled remembering their sad little faces when she looked after them for a week when Will had to go into hospital to have his Shunt fitted.

* * *

When Will had gotten ready to go home, he looked around to see if he had missed anything he definitely wasn't driving all the way back to get his phone like last time, he'd never hear the end of it from Jack. Jack was his manager, and he always worked him too hard. Beverly said he was only doing it to make money whilst he still could, and that Will was a mug for going along with it although she knew he wouldn't complain, everyone and their mothers were scared of the guy. He had a temper and Will knew deep down he was only doing what he though was best for him, even if it was making him work for four years straight without a break in sight.

Will spied a lavender coloured envelope carefully placed underneath his water bottle. _That's weird, I didn't notice that there before_. He took the letter and opened it to reveal a very formal looking invitation, it read in the neatest of calligraphy:

> **Mr. William Graham,**
> 
> **Please do me the honour of attending a dinner party in your favour at my home in London.**
> 
> **Please inform me of your decision by this evening,**
> 
> **Contact details are placed on the reverse.**
> 
> **Kind regards,**
> 
> **Dr. Hannibal Lecter.**

_Well shit._ Will thought. _A dinner party!? I don't do social events, let alone eating in front of people. God, I am totally screwed._ He really didn't want to be rude as Hannibal had gone to so much trouble but he barely knew the man and now he is creating dinner parties with him as the guest of honour. Beverly was right. He needed to find an excuse that wouldn't make him look like a complete tool in front of the world's most ~~delectable~~ eligible bachelor. 

He turned the thick embossed card over to find an address and a mobile number. _Probably his PA's. He wouldn't have a PA would he?_ He came to the conclusion that he would deal with this when he arrived home and not a minute sooner. He grabbed his messenger bag and coat, shoved the invitation deep into the bag and swiftly made his exit. 

* * *

 

When he pulled up outside his flat in central London he kicked his shoes off, petted every one of his seven dogs and collapsed onto the nearest sofa. He placed his palms against his eye sockets and sighed deeply. _Why did this have to happen to him_. Winston, his newest rescue dog, trotted over and placed his head in his lap as if he was sympathising. 

'I know, I know. Better to get it over and done with eh, Winston?' he muttered to the empty room.

_He just didn't know what to say...He supposed he could go for an hour and leave? No. NO. Definitely not. A room surrounded by snobby people who probably hated his impersonation of Jørgen, besides, he didn't even own a tux, or a good suit for that matter. He had decided, he couldn't possibly attend. Now for the hard part, texting was too informal given the whole invitation, but he hated speaking to people on the phone, it made him uncomfortable. He'd have to text._

He typed the number from the back of the card carefully into his phone, then proceeded to punch out a short message. 

> **Hey, It's Will Graham.**
> 
> **Just letting you know that I appreciate the gesture of the dinner party, but I unfortunately can't attend.**
> 
> **I hope it goes well without me.**
> 
> **I apologise once again.**
> 
> **< <<<SEND>>>>**

Will put his phone down and went to rustle up something to eat before he hit the hay. He got as far as opening the fridge when the phone began ringing. _Joy_.  _Who the hell calls someone at 10 to 1 at night?._ Will closed the door with a bang and went to retrieve his phone.

'Hello?' He asked sceptically. _If this was Jack again..._

'Ah, William, I must apologise for calling at such a late hour but I had just received your text message'. He said the word 'text' as though it has personally offended him. _Note to self: call in future._

 _'_ Oh, ohh, sorry about that. I'd have thought you might have turned your phone off and I'd have forgot to send it in the morning, especially with feeding the dogs and going over my lines and-' Will rambled.

'Yes, yes, I understand. Although may a enquire as to why you cannot attend the even which I propose in your favour?' _Shit. No. Don't ask me that!_

'Erm, It's not that I'm not grateful, cuz I am, really' Will began nervously. 'It's just that Jack- My manager- has booked me to try out for all these roles and-' 

'You really should take more of an active role in your own career, William' Hannibal interrupted for the second time.  _Did he not know it was rude to interrupt?_

'I know, but that's what I'm paying him for, and he really knows what's best. I wouldn't have the first idea on how to go about some of the things he manages to pull off' Will defended.

'Nevertheless, this Jack fellow seems to be running you quite ragged, my dear. Maybe some time off is in order?' _You would say that wouldn't you. Damn your sexy voice and your posh accent._

'Yeah, maybe. Anyway I've got to go, I'm really hungry, and super tired. Beverly -that's my friend- I'm meeting her tomorrow in Starbucks to catch up and she's kinda an early bird' Will lied again.

'Ah, I apologise. You must be _terribly_ exhausted. I will let you go now William, perhaps I could join you and your friend tomorrow to discuss your preferences for the menu?'  _What menu? Won't you take no for an answer! jeez._

'Erm, yeah, I guess -yeah, sure. I'll erm, text you the address? and the time?'

'That would be most accommodating. Thank you. Now off to bed, wouldn't want you falling asleep upon our meeting tomorrow  now, would we?'  _Pompous git._

 _'_ Thanks, and erm, thanks again, sorry to wake you. Bye' Wil finalised.

'Goodbye William' Hannibal agreed.

'Call me Will, everybody does. William sounds so formal'. Will retorted without thinking, then cursed himself for it. 

'If you insist. Goodnight _Will_ , I hope you have pleasant dreams'. Dr.Lecter replied, making sure to emphasise Will's name. 

'You too'. Will closed the phone and flung it halfway across the room where it landed in Buster's bed.

"Sorry boy, daddy's just tired, and annoyed, and totally mental for not correcting Hannibal sooner. What kind of name is Hannibal anyway? What is he a count? Like Dracula. I hope he doesn't eat me.' 

Will picked up the mobile. Placed it on the side table along with the keys he fished out of his trouser pocket, giving up on finding something to eat in favour of his bed. _What was he going to do now?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is one persuasive motherfu**** when he wants to be. Poor Will, he's never gunna get out of this now!
> 
> Anywayyyy, hope you enjoyed it! Drop a comment below, or just kudos if u'd like. Thanks!


	3. Tasukete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's hypothetical meeting with Beverly become existent, and she isn't happy about playing gooseberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to: JunsuChinCritic,, MoMA_Bee, MayMeiKuru, mugglekat, ShadowAngel, katzchen, haru_ran, and Sept_Meules as well as 7 others who left kudos! So thanks!

** Chapter 3:  Tasukete **

Will woke up with a start. His nightmares were getting worse since he'd first laid eyes on Hannibal; The stag was haunting his dreams with those maroon eyes that quite clearly belonged to the doctor. He had been up for most of the night worrying about this fictional meeting with Beverly that Hannibal was gatecrashing. He groaned knowing he'd have to phone her, then she'd find out he's been talking to him without telling her and he really couldn't be bothered with an argument this early in the morning. He got up, took off his sweat-soaked shirt, grabbed his phone off of the side table and dialled Beverly's number whilst feeding his dogs.

Contacts>>>Bev>>>Call>>>

> 'Beverly? Hi!'
> 
> 'Will? What's wrong? You never phone me unless it's an emergency. Are the dogs okay? Your not hurt are you?' _Her voice echoed over the line, she must be in the shower. It was early._
> 
> 'No and no, but this is an emergency. Hannibal Lecter has invited himself to our get-together in Starbucks today'
> 
> 'Were meeting? Since when?...wait a minute, did you just say Hannibal? Will! What did I tell you!'
> 
> 'No-Beverly listen, please! I had to make an excuse cuz he's thrown me a damn dinner party. I tried to get out of it, really I did, but that man is all kinds of stubborn.' _Will complained._
> 
> 'A dinner party? In your honour? Seriously. Gawwwd he must be lovestruck.'
> 
> 'Look, are you free today? Can you come?'' _Will sighed, crossing his fingers behind his back._
> 
> What to watch that creep stare at you all doughy eyed for a coupla hours?'
> 
> 'Bev...' _He sounded exasperated._
> 
> 'Okay, okay, but if you two start smoochin' I'm off!' _she warned._
> 
> 'BEVERLY!' _he shouted in mock disgust. Hannibal was definitely a catch but he'd never though of him in that way before._
> 
> 'What? You clearly like him or you wouldn't be doing anything anywhere near as social as this! C'mon I've known you since kindergarten!' 
> 
> 'I just feel bad is all, plus he won't take no for an answer, he phoned me in the dead of night banging out about what food I'd like for the party even though I'd quite clearly text him saying I couldn't go! I mean who does that?'  _Him, clearly._
> 
> 'You text'ed him?'
> 
> 'Yeah...His number was on that back of he invitation'  _Shit._
> 
> 'The most eligible bachelor for states, and you happen to have his number'  _She said that as though it was a good thing!_
> 
> 'I didn't ask for it if that's what your thinking, I told you it was on the back-'
> 
> '-Of the invite, I know, you've only told me about ten times' Beverly interrupted with a sigh.
> 
> 'Sorry...So you'll come?'
> 
> 'Sure, what time?'
> 
> 'Erm, around 12?'  _I told him she gets up early but I'm sure I can make something up._
> 
> 'Okay, consider me there.'
> 
> 'Thank youuuuuu, your a life saver' Will all-but sings.
> 
> 'I know I am, don't think I'm gunna forget about this! The next time Trent wants me to go to one of his god-awful soccer matches you can bail me out'
> 
> 'I do that anyway!'
> 
> 'Not very well, he thinks we're having an affair because you, to quote, look all nervous around me'
> 
> 'You know I don't do eye contact' _Will grumbles._
> 
> 'I know but you can at least be less shifty around him is all'
> 
> _Shifty?_ 'The guy intimidates me, with all his macho muscle, I mean he's 6 foot 4 for christ sakes!'
> 
> 'A whole lotta man'  _Yes, god she's one lucky g'all._
> 
> 'Too much information! Anyway, I gotta go now, Iv'e gotta text Hannibal the details. Starbucks, 12am, okay?'
> 
> 'Yesssss, now go text loverboy, I've got some lines to rehearse'  
> 
> 'His name is Hannibal! Anyway, bye, and thanks. This means a lot.'
> 
> 'What are friends for?' She laughs.

Will ends the call and make a beeline for the shower. He'd sweat so much last night that he felt disgusting. He pondered what Hannibal would look like all sweaty. _He'd have muscle,_ he was sure of it _. Gawd, I bet he's hiding all sorts under those cleanly pressed suits_. Will groaned. Shower. Extremely, cold, shower. 

 


	4. Kō  hī asa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal in Starbucks with Will. Need I say more? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: Cee Cee, moonphase9, Kat, Thranalla, haru_ran, stepfault, Jasminiasa14, Sevslittlesecret, Indigo_Nebula, KendraDuvoa, SanLynn, llfrozensunll, IceRose, TearMeOpenPourMeOut, Brynhilde, JunsuChinCritic, MoMA_Bee, MayMeiKuru, mugglekat, ShadowAngel, katzchen, haru_ran, and Sept_Meules as well as the other 29 guests that left kudos and/or reviews! I wouldn't be as motivated to update without you guys!!

**Chapter 4: Kō hī asa**

After ending the call to Beverly and taking a long, cold shower, Will Graham went to his closet to decide what to wear. It took him ten minutes just to choose what trousers he was wearing and his shirt had yet to be chosen. His undershirt, pants and socks were already taken out from their neat spaces in his draw. _Why am I worrying so much, it's only coffee...but then again, it's it with Hannibal Lecter!_ Will stressed as he threw almost every plaid shirt from his wardrobe onto the floor behind him.

He was momentarily halted when her heard a whine from one of his dogs. He turned round to access the situation and laughed; he'd only gone and thrown one of his blazers over Winston's head.

'Come 'ere you silly pup!' 

Will grabbed the blazer from its place upon the dogs head and ruffled his mane affectionately.

'I'll wear this blue shirt, I read somewhere that wearing something the same shade as your eye colour helps bring them out...at least thats what I thought it said.' Will mumbled to no one in particular whilst bringing the shirt over his head and checking himself out in the long mirror.

He huffed. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes where he hadn't been sleeping, and his stubble was more of a beard now. _Trust him to look like shit when he was meeting a man that took more than pride in his appearance._ He was late anyway, this would have to do.

On the way towards the door he blew all his dogs a kiss; when Jack noticed this he endlessly teased him but he wanted to portray his feelings towards the dogs as often as he could as the thought of loosing them posed too high a threat due to where he was currently living. He grabbed his keys and phone off of the counter, careful not to forget his jacket encase the weather turned as it normally did in England. He wished he was back in the boat yards of Greenvile or back in Baltimore, his home town. It was always so sunny there, although he wasn't one for hot weather, especially with his night sweats.

After locking the front door and double checking the lock Will made his way into his car to make his way to the Starbucks in town. Slipping his seatbelt on and switching to Capital radio, he was off.

* * *

Once he reached the shopping complex he drove straight into the car park and paid for a couple of hours; he had no idea how long he would be, especially if Hannibal got his way regarding the dinner party, he'd have to give his opinion on all sorts as what little he knew about the man was that his attention to detail was what he was known for.

Walking into the coffee shop and looking around to see if he was too early, the absence of both his friend and admirer was evident. He left early intentionally because the traffic was unpredictable and he did hate to be late. He found a table in a quiet corner; the furthest away from the window so that he didn't have swarms of unknown people staring at him as they passed. He pondered as to whether to order or not, if that would be rude, but he was self conchious and felt that sitting at the table without buying anything for any space of time was uncomfortable. He only hoped _Mr.Manners himself_ -Hannibal Lecter wouldn't mind.

He browsed the menu deciding whether to stick to his usual beverage of a Caramel Macchiato or to order something new. He was brought out of his train of thought by a warm hand being placed on his shoulder; the action made him jump.

'Mr.Graham, I do apologise for startling you, I assume you were about to order?' Hannibal's thick accent pronounced each word with an air of elegance.

'Um, yeah. I didn't want to be rude and sit at the table without at least buying something so I was gunna order, I hope you don't mind, I know I should have waited for you guys' he explained.

'Not at all William, that would be the sensible option. Speaking of friends, where is Miss.Katz? I assumed she was attending also?' _He almost sounded disappointed._

'Yeah, she is. She's probably running late. I guess we could order for her and keep it warm till shes here, that's if your okay with that?'

'Certainly, have you decided as to what you will be ordering? I hear they have a range of new drinks avaialble'. Will laughed. _Hannibal in Starbucks of all places was a hilarious thought. Now he was making small talk about the place?_

'Something the matter?' Hannibal enquired upon seeing Will giggling to himself.

'Wha-? No, no, sorry. I -uh...this is just funny you know? Not to be rude but this hardly seems like the sort of place you'd willinging come into.' Will explained hesitantly.

'You are, of course, correct. I have not visited this establishment before although this is your meeting place of choice, and I am very accommodating'. _I bet you are W_ ill thought to himself snidely.

'Well, thanks, I guess.'

'Not a problem, now please order you are holding up a que'. Will turned to see a line of disgruntled people in suits mumbling amongst themselves and sighing.

'Sorry' Will directed to them, as well as Hannibal who placed his hand gently on his lower back to guide him towards the counter.

'Do you know what you want yet?' Will asked peeking at the menu once more.

'Of course, the question is, have you finalised your choice? I have seen you biting your lower lip and glancing back over the menu quite a few times' the doctor added smiling. _God his smile was predatory._

'Ha! Yeah, I do that a lot, there's so much to choose from. I'm bad at making decisions as you can probably tell'. Will smiled back looking at the spot where Hannibal's eyebrows seperated in a bid to look as though he was listening.

'May I make a suggestion?' Dr.Lecter said edging closer to Will.

'Yeah, sure! Knock yourself out!' He added a little too enthusiastically. He blamed it on his nerves seeing as Hannibal was practically a breath away.

Hannibal patiently waited his turn to be served. Placed his hand back to its rightful place behind young Will's back and guided him towards the counter.

'Heya, can I take your order please?' The barista said methodically.

'Yes, that would be most appreciated. I would like a medium, double shot americano if I may, and my friend here would like a large Vanilla Macchiato please.'

'Drink in or takeaway?' The checkout operative asked.

'Wait, erm, we need to order for Beverly too' Will added hastily.

'Ah yes, what would her preference be?' Hannibal asked almost annoyed at the mention of Beverly's name.

'She normally gets a extra frothy Caramel Latte, but I'm sure anything would be fine, she's not picky' Will mumbles catching on to the fact that Hannibal's tone had changed when he realised it was more than just the two of them.

'No, no, if this is what your friend is partial to then this is what we will order'. He says turning to the cashier. 'I would like to add a small Vanilla Latte to that order if I may? To drink in.'

'Of course sir, that would be £11.45 please. Can I intrest you in our loyalty card scheme?' The cashier informed whilst pointing towards the array of cards on offer. _A loyalty card to a place like this?_ Will laughed At the thought. Sure he _loved_ this place but he couldn't envisage Hannibal here, _maybe in a posh café that served the best Tirimasu and pavlova's (or whatever posh people ate these days) surrounded by extortionately priced coffee made with liquid gold, maybe._ But not here.

'No thank you, that would be all' Hannibal directed handing her a 20 before Will could even reach his wallet, and telling her to keep the change. She stuttered her gratitude whilst Hannibal waved it off in order to direct Will to the end of the desk where the drinks were being made.

'You didn't have to pay, here, take this, I was the one who invited you after all' Will apologised handing him a 20 from his wallet.

Hannibal waved this off once again. 'I think not. If anything I invited myself, and I am in the pleasure of your company therefore I should lavish you while I can'.

'You don't have to, really, I'm really greatful but I feel kinda bad when people buy stuff for me, its a little weird'. Will said whilst rubbing the back of his head nervously. _Jeez what was wrong with him! He'd been in his presence for all of two seconds and he was already blushing. Blushing!_

'Then you shall make it up to me by attending my dinner party. I am aware that you feel uncomfortable in social situations but William, I will be at your side for the entire night. I'm sure that would be to your liking?' Hannibal enquired.

'I guess I could come for a coupla hours. I can't leave my dogs long because they tend to get a little on edge if I'm not home by a certain time' Will lied.

'You have dogs? Plural? How many do you have if you don't mind me asking?' 'Seven, they're all strays, I took them in. I've kinda got a soft spot for them since they followed me home.' Will smiled. Hannibal noticing the way Will's face lit up at the mention of his furry friends.

'Seven? That is-'

'Yeah I know, they're a handful but I wouldn't have then any other way' Will interrupted.

'I was going to say comforting, I assure you I am not passing judgement'. The doctor said grabbing all three drinks with ease before Will had noticed they had been made.

'Here, let me help you with that' Will offered.

'It is fine, William. I can manage. Pick a table, please'. Hannibal suggested wanting Will to be as comfortable as possible so that he could get closer to the man he admired from afar for months.

'Is this one okay? Its just -its quiet'

'Fine choice. Here is your beverage; careful! It is hot'. Dr.Lecter said cautiously when Will brought the newly made drink to his lips.

Just as Will pulled the drink away from his mouth, placed it on the table infront of him and removed the lid to let the steam out, he spotted Beverly at the door and waved her over.

'Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, that traffics murder. Hope nothing's happened whilst I was gone, you two seem engrossed in something'. She beamed, winking at Will.

He groaned. _Maybe this dinner with Hannibal as his chaperone wouldn't be a bad thing after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition: Kō hī asa - Coffee Morning


	5. kanjiru to sawaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is trying and failing to make a move on Will whilst Beverly's around. Being in a crowded place didn't help matters.

**Chapter 5: kanjiru to sawaru**

As soon as Beverly arrived Will noticed a change in Hannibal's behaviour. He was more _touchy feely_ towards him, which Will found to be uncomfortable from someone he hadn't known for very long. He wasn't a very social person at the best of times; he lacked eye contact, and shrunk away when he became the centre of attention, therefore making sure not to share anything with people that would result in them being over affectionate. Until now that was.

It started with a light hand placed on his lower back.  _Just a guide, It didn't mean anything._ But after so many touches Will caught on, after all, he wasn't totally blind to Hannibal's advances; there's only so much that can be perceived as friendly. Dr. Lecter was bordering a little _too_ friendly for Will's liking. _What was his deal?_

It then advanced to their hands brushing over a coffee cup when Hannibal handed him his Vanilla Macchiato, but that could be ruled out. _That was accidental, right?_ Then came the 'If I may? You have a little something on your face' which was an old classic. The feel on Hannibal's super soft hands on his face, brushing something off ever so slightly. Will had to try to look elsewhere but he could feel the piercing gaze on his face, the hot breath on his cheek, and then Beverly _had_ to come and ruin the moment. Now she was around he was down graded to the light brush of the doctors hand on his shoulder from time to time, or the heat of his _dangerously_ close leg underneath the table; it was as if he knew Beverly was cautious of him and didn't want to anger her in fear that he would be taken from his precious William. 

Will practically jumped when Hannibal first placed his hand on his knee. The touch so foreign made his skin a touch pink and his collar feeling a little too tight. He wasn't one for relationships, and friends knew not to touch him in this way. He hated it. That was until _now_ when he was virtually revelling in the attention he was being given. The hand never moved from it's place as if Hannibal was unsure of how Will would react if he slide it that little bit higher. Will swallowed, shaking the thought away to realise he was being spoken to. 

Hannibal grinned. _The bastard._

'S-sorry?' Will stuttered after coming out of his reverie. 

'I said where's my invite to this grand dinner of yours? Lost in the mail again?' Beverly joked.

_Oh, they were probably going over that stupid party. Trust Hannibal to bring it up. Seriously, the man needed an off switch._

'You can come if you want, right Hannibal?' Will added looking back to the man who looked so out of place in this setting.

'Of course. If you wish her company at the event, who am I to not fulfil this. Any other requests?' Hannibal asked with a serious expression, although all Will could think about was the hand on his leg. That's when Hannibal patted it. _Patted him for christ-sakes. Like he was a dog._

'Thanks, and erm, not really. I'm sure everything you've chosen is more than adequate' Will added with a hint of a smile, thinking about Hannibal sitting in his ~~house~~ mansion with a pencil in his mouth, trying to decipher Will's likes and dislikes based on what he already knew of the man. That was impressive, if he got them right of course.

'Very well then' Dr.Lecter answered back, satisfied. Little did Will know he had already planned the party in advanced, everything was finalised from his pick of waiters to the menu and music choices. 

'I was just saying to Miss Katz, how we were discussing theatre before she made our acquaintance'.

'Oh, yeah, it was boring really-' Will started before realising what he had just said. Hannibal smiled, showing he did not take offence.

'I m-meant that Beverly probably wouldn't be interested in it is all, not that the conversation was boring, I mean-' Will stuttered, horrified.

'It is quite alright William, we understood what you were implying, no need to worry'. Hannibal smoothed it over looking at Will's grateful face. _Phew_. 

'Unless you discussed something else, let's say...more interesting?' Beverly started, trying to drop hints. _They should just hurry up and get it on. Okay, this guy was creep at first but he's actually making Will smile!_ Beverly thought to herself.

'Nope' Will hastily replied.

'If you say so' Beverly replied back. 'Anyway, thanks for getting me the coffee Will, it's just what I wanted' She smiled.

'Actually Hannibal paid' Will told her sipping his coffee. It had cooled considerably by now, seeing as he had forgotten about it in place of his inner conflict on the man sitting next to him. Next to him was putting it lightly. _I may as well be on his lap_ , Will thought seeing the way Hannibal had shuffled so that he could ensure the optimum amount of body parts were touching at any one moment. _No don't think about being on his lap._

'Thanks man, I owe you one' Will heard Beverly reply. _God, It was hot in here._

'My pleasure' Hannibal smiled, then looked over to Will. 'Are you feeling all-right Will? You've gone awfully scarlet'. _Balls_.

'Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just a bit hot in here' He defended, mentally kicking himself.

'Maybe you should remove your jacket? You may feel cooler' The doctor suggested. _You'd like that wouldn't you_ Will thought to himself.

'Yeah, you're probably right' Will began removing his jacket watching the way Hannibal's eyes raked over his body appreciatively. For once he was glad that his shirt had shrunk in the wash.

'Let me help you' Hannibal added, not being able to restrain from touching the man only centimetres away. 

Beverly snorted. Hannibal ignored her.

'Oh. no. Really. It's fine' Will tried.

'Nonsense' Hannibal scoffed, reaching over to pull the jacket down Will's back as he was having trouble removing it without hitting the doctor in the face with his elbow. _The tables are really cramped in here,_ Will thought idly. 

And then _it_ happened. A hand slowly making its way down his back causing sparks to form in its path, making Will lean into its touch. Canting his back and passing it off as a way to manoeuvre the jacket off quicker. Will swallowed thickly and tried to compose himself whilst folding the jacket in half and placing it over his knee. The knee Hannibal had only moments ago been touching, but removed in favour of the hand that was _still_ placed on his lower back. The thumb stroking him appreciatively in almost a pattern.

Will fidgeted in an attempt to displace the offending hand but his advances failed. _That man was as stubborn as a mule_ , Will thought nonchalantly. Beverly noticed this and silently reprimanded him with her eyes. He soon stopped.

'Anyway, thanks for the coffee. Sorry I couldn't stay long, I've got scripts to read but have fun without me. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' She joked off-handedly, bringing he phone out of her pocket and shaking it in a way that Will knew, as if to say, _check your phone_. With that she was gone. 

'She was rather...vibrant' Hannibal commented.

'Yeah, she's a force of nature. You'll get used to her' Will added, then thought the better of it as it implied they'd be seeing one another again. 

'I must agree with you there. Moving on to more pressing matters...' Hannibal began, watching Will cough and turn towards him. 'What is your colour of choice?'.

Will laughed. 'Are you seriously asking me what my favourite colour is?' 

'Maybe. Why don't we relocate this conversation to a place better suited? Would you like to visit my house for a little while. I could show you the progress I have made in regards to your dinner, as well as some samples of food. I would like the night to memorable.' Hannibal asked with confidence, already reaching over for Will's coat as if he already knew the answer.  _Smug git._

 _'_ 'I-er-Well, okay. Yeah, sure, If you don't mind...I suppose it is a bit noisy in here' Will answered. _Real smooth Will, smooth._

'Then let us go' Hannibal finalised by helping Will on with his coat like a gentleman.

'You really don't have to do that' Will defended. _He wasn't an infant. He could put his coat on by himself!_

'I assure you, it's my pleasure' Hannibal said directly into Will's ear in what only could be described as a husky tone. _Great choice of words_ , Will thought to himself whilst letting the hand reappear to its rightful place on his lower back, and be guided out of the shop. _What was he getting himself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kanjiru to sawaru: To feel & touch


	6. Kawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd update twice today seeing as I have the time, and the fact that I have so much positive feedback for this story; Thank you!!!

**Chapter 6: Kawaii**

Upon leaving Starbucks, Will came to the conclusion that he hadn't the faintest idea of where Hannibal lived, and that they had two cars. 

'I am parked over in the second bay, I will drive over so that you can follow in your...car' the doctor says whilst looking at the rust bucket with disdain. He wanted to make a joke about the vehicle falling apart before they reached his quarters, but he doubted that Will would appreciate such forwardness. He was skittish after all. 

As promised Hannibal drove his Bentley alongside Will's Sedan and ushered for him to follow.  _Of course the fucker had a Bentley,_ Will muttered whilst turning on the ignition and setting off to follow the stupidly expensive car in front of him. He had serious doubts about going to Hannibal's house seeing as he'd only just met the guy, as well as the fact that they were totally different people; from different backgrounds...different parts of society. He really didn't think they would get on. _He was already making snide remarks about his car for gods sakes!_ Nevertheless Will Graham wasn't a rude man, so he followed without thinking too much into what he was about to do. He supposed he should text Beverly, she did tell him to check his phone (which he was yet to do), he'd have to do it soon encase she thought something might have happened, he knew what her feelings were towards the man, although these had suspiciously changed as of today. 

When Hannibal started to slow down Will assumed they must have reached their destination. That and the pearly white, expensive looking fence to the left of them. Will watched as the doctor pressed a sequence into the keypad and signalled for him to come hither once the gates were pulling back to let them through. Will rolled his eyes. _Pretentious. Who needed these gates anyway?_  He highly doubted they were here just for a security measure as Hannibal seemed like the show-off type. _  
_

After parking up as far away from the other man's car that he could possible get without touching the greenery. As he exited his car he looked around and he even had to admit the sight was breathtaking. From glistening water features to prim cut flowers and finely even grass plains, this was such a peaceful area that he let out a contented sigh.

'You approve of my living arrangements I take it?' Hannibal smirked at him, placing his hand back onto Will's lower back. 'Please, follow me'.

'You really have a lovely home, Dr. Lecter' Will commented still entranced by the sheer beauty of the place.

'Why thank you William, although please call me Hannibal. I am aware the grounds are a little large but this does not change the level of our social interaction'. Will caught himself nodding, lost for words. He didn't trust himself to speak at the minute, he felt so out of place as they were walking towards the Victorian-esque manner house. 

'I've never set foot in a house this big before in my life!' Will explained as a means of conversation. Things were too quite for his liking.

'Ah, well there is a first time for everything, as they say' Hannibal quoted looking so prim and proper in his _scarily_ clean house. 

'Could I interest you in a drink of some sort? Or a bite to eat?' He offered.

'Oh, no, there's no need to go to any special effort. It's only me, ha!' Will laughed nervously. The sheer size of this place was disconcerting. 

'On the contrary, I feel it is necessary as you are the guest. Please sit'. Hannibal ushered as he left Will alone sitting on a plush red, regal looking sofa. 

In this time Will looked around at the furnishings. He really handed it to the man, he had such good taste in everything and it was becoming increasingly clear. From the black and white  _fleur de lis_ wallpaper making the room ooze elegance, and endless rows of cabinets casing what Will guessed to be full of first edition books. There was no carpet to speak of, only pristine laminated flooring with a black fur rug placed over near the fire place. 

'I hope the  _Casa de Illana Tresdecinco_ is tolerable, I am saving the Merlout and Sauvignon for your dinner party' Hannibal appears saying. 

'That's fine, I'll drink anything' Will assures him.

'I'm glad' he smiles, then the room goes quiet.

'So, uh, wheres this Wine from? Other than your cellar of course.' Will laughs trying to start a conversation other than sitting in an awkward silence.

Hannibal laughs, bearing his impressively sharp teeth. 'Spain, such a swell country, although the people are exceedingly rude.' Hannibal took a sip and mumbled 'I'd usually pair this with some smoked biskett in a mushroom-heavy sauce'. 

'Yeah, I've heard. Me and Beverly went to Spain once with our school. I wasn't going to go because we uh- well we couldn't afford it, but Beverly's mum has always been so nice to me. She paid for me to go, said she didn't want her precious little girl to go on her own, said that she was paying for me to keep her company and keep her safe. I felt bad so I got every job I could to pay her back'. Will sighed. 'Anyway, my point is Beverly's a vegetarian so we were at this market and this woman kept trying to sell her chicken. She kept saying ' _soy vegetariana_ ' but the woman was adamant about selling her chicken! Kept pushing it up in her face, taking no notice of what she just said, shouting 'cinco euros'. It was hilarious' Will smiled.

'I must admit your pronunciation is captivating'. Hannibal commented, eyes focussed on Will's mouth before righting himself. _He had to give it to him this wine was strong_.

'Thanks, I guess. I prefer Japanese myself, I'm trying to learn it at the moment. Do you know any languages? What am I saying? Of course you do, a man as educated as you probably knows millions!' Will blabbed, placing a hand over his mouth as if to stop the words cascading out of his mouth like a waterfall. 

'Sorry, sorry. God, I've only had one glass!' Will wiped his free hand over his face. 'I really am sorry, that was rude of me'. 

'Not at all. I would assume something similar in your position. Please, feel free to speak your mind, I am not one to take offence easily and I would be honoured if you would be able act as yourself around me, as I am you'. The doctor smiled, topping up Will's glass only seconds after the man was complaining on the strength of the beverage.

'I-uh, don't really know what to say back to that' he smiled nervously again.

'Say you will speak your mind. It is a shame to waste the workings on the human brain by not expressing opinion on the world, or in this case in my home'. The doctor spoke wisely 

'Okay, so...do you speak any languages?' Will repeated.

'Yes, I speak Lithuanian, of course, as well as French, Italian, Latin undeterred by its rare nature as the language is slowly dying out, as well as a few others'.  Hannibal informed.

'Wow, that's a lot' 

'It is, but my Uncle would stress not enough.' Hannibal joked once more.

Then Will's phone started ringing and all hell broke loose. 


	7. Tomatte Itte Ii-Yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly's pissed. Will's a little drunk, and Hannibal is stalking his prey.
> 
> Includes a little food play and a brief description of some smexy times!

**Chapter 7: Tomatte itte ii-yo**

'Excuse me a second' Will apologised before answering the call.

'Will!? Are you okay? God, you had me worried! I've been texting you like crazy for hours and you didn't reply, I thought something had happened to you!' Beverly shouted over the line. Will was sure Hannibal could hear every word, _how embarrassing._

'I'm _fine_ Beverly, you worry too much'. Will replied, looking over at Hannibal and mouthing the word 'sorry' before looking back out the window.

'I wouldn't be _worrying too much_ when your kidnapped by Count Lecter there will I?' Beverly snipped, Will forgave her though, she was only looking out for him which was more than anyone else has ever done in his life.

'Bev!' Will stressed through gritted teeth. He didn't mind her venting her anger, but Hannibal could hear her. He didn't want him to think he thought about him in that way. 

'Alight, alright, I get it you want some alone time with Mr.Loverman, but at least answer your damn messages! Where are you anyway? It's like super-quiet on your end'. Beverly noted.

'I'm back at Hannibal's, he's showing me some stuff for the party, and I'm sorry, I'll text you from now on, okay?' Will explained although he knew that wouldn't be enough.

'Your at _his_ place!? His place where exactly?' She tried to calm herself. She didn't mind but they knew each other for all of two days.

'Erm, I don't actually know' he replied sheepishly.

'You don't know...' she said sceptically.

'I don't! I followed him here, two seconds...Hannibal? Where are we? sorry.' Will directed to both Beverly then Hannibal, making sure not to cover the receiver end so his friend could hear the answer.

'Do not apologise Will' came the reply from a surprisingly close distance, determined by the volume of the voice on the other end of the line. 'We are in Coventry'.

'Did you get that?' Will asked.

'Yeah, I should have guessed really, poshest place in London. Turn your GPS on would you.' She asked knowing if anything went wrong she could use the 'find my mobile' site and track his whereabouts. Will knew she must have been a Private Investigator in another life.

'I'll do that, I'm gunna go now okay? Hannibal's showing me some food samples' He lied.

'Mmm, pull the other one. I know where your lying Mr.Graham, I've known you for years' she reprimanded.

'Look, I know your worried about me, and don't get me wrong I love you for it, but I really have to go now...'Will trailed off. He was in Hannibal's company and was on he phone. How rude. 

As soon as Hannibal heard Will express his love for his friend he got closer and placed a possessive hand on Will's shoulder as if to stake his claim. _Mine_. Will jumped, but not as obviously as he had before, he was getting used to the touches, almost welcoming them. He turned and smiled at Hannibal whilst trying to concentrate on what Beverly was saying.

'Love you too Willy-kins' she said in a condescending voice before laughing into the receiver. 

'Bye' Will smiled, forcing down the laugh that was threatening to emit into the air. 

'TEXT' Beverly shouted before ending the call.

'Sorry about that! That was rude of me, she just gets a little over-protective at times' Will explained apologetically.

'Nonsense. Come.' Hannibal commanded endearingly before scooping up Will's wine glass, as well as his own, guiding his guest into the open plan kitchen.

'Now, you told Miss Katz that you were sampling food, did you not?' the doctor enquired.

 'Yeah but that was just to keep her from interrupting us, she has quite a vivid imagination' Will laughed.

'Nonetheless, I'd hate for you to lie to your friends to spend time with me, therefore I have a range of h'orderves which I was trialling in preparation for the event. Would you pleasure me by taste testing these?' Hannibal enquired once again. _Pleasure you? He's doing this on purpose._

'Yeah, sure. That is, if you weren't saving them for dinner or anything?'

'No, of course not. I have prepared a  _tagliatelle ai funghi_ in cream sauce, with the addition of asparagus and some other ingredients that I won't bore you with' He spoke with such ease, as if Italian was his mother tongue. Will swallowed. _Could he get any more attractive?_

'Oh, well if your sure' Will smiled, taking the first sample from Hannibal, there fingers brushing momentarily. 

'This is a mini pikelet with smoked salmon and creme fraiche' He informed.

Will placed the whole thing in his mouth. It was small enough, and it looked gorgeous; not to mention the fact that he was _starving._ As he swallowed he could see Hannibal staring quite obviously at his throat, his gaze dropping to his adam's apple when he swallowed again. Will watched as the older man licked his lips subtly, then raised his eyes as if he hadn't been caught staring. He waited for Hannibal to say something but he guessed the man was waiting for his reply.

'It's er, it's good. It goes well together.' Will added, licking his own lips at both the food and the man moving slowly into his personal space.

'How about this? A mini camembert galette with a drizzle of olive oil and a basil leaf' Hannibal said with a voice like honey, closing the gap between them.

'Mmm- its really nice' Will said between chews, gazing over at what was next on the agenda.

'This is a little informal as foodstuff goes, but I'm inclined to believe everyone is partial to doughnuts' the doctor said whilst reaching for something on the far counter. _He could make it easier for himself and walk over there if he weren't so damn set on staying this close to me at all times like I'm gunna run away at any minute_ , Will thought to himself.

'Ah, here we are, a blueberry doughnut ball with a wild fig and apple purée' He informed, but this time placing the sugar-coated ball towards Will's mouth, stopping just before the lips in place of permission before Will slowly opened his mouth, eyes firmly fixed on Hannibal's forehead; the closest he was willing to get to eye contact. 

He felt the ball gently being placed on his tongue, and the slow retraction of fingers before his chin was lifted up by the addition of a second of Hannibal's fingers, enticing him to chew. Will obliged, watching the way Hannibal sucked the sugar off of his own fingers in such a tantalising way. Will swallowed deeply. His breath taking on the form of a pant as Hannibal got even closer. _If that was even possible_. placing the clean hand on one side of Will's face, framing it, before leaning in with locked eyes. 

The breath on his face was hot, and he could smell cinnamon.  _Probably his aftershave,_ Will thought off-handedly. He tilted his mouth up towards the taller man as if to say that he accepted, and that was all it took before the older's mouth came crashing down on his, revelling in the contact. It was rough and desperate, fast and punishing. Hannibal's hands found their way to his hips pulling them against his own almost _too_ forcefully, but Will didn't care. At this exact moment that was the last thing he was worried about. His arms wrapped themselves around Hannibal's body as if they had a mind of their own, sliding up into his hair, before trailing back down and under the man's shirt to touch bare flesh. 

Hannibal moaned into the kiss. The hand on his back felt like a burning poker, the heat radiating off of the man in his arms was inhumane, but this just added to Will's appeal. The hand that was around Will's waist made its way down to cup his ass, and _grope,_ and _god did that feel good._ Pushing his front oh-so-much closer to Hannibal, who ground against him breathlessly. 

Before he knew it Will was lifted atop of a counter. He squeaked dizzily before the offending mouth sought his once more. Pulling him closer and closer until there was not a part of their bodies that _wasn't_ touching. Hannibal's hot mouth found Will's neck and started to kiss and bite its was down, before settling on a spot to place a hickey and licking it apologetically. 

At this point Will was in a haze. His actions were slothful at best, and all he could do was gasp and moan. It had been an _age_ since he was touched like this, and he didn't want it to stop. Only his thoughts must have been heard and disregarded as his phone started to ring again.

'Leave it' Hannibal all-but growled, lavishing Will's neck in more marks of ownership. 

'I-I ca-an't' Will moaned out loud. He really needed to pull himself together if he was to answer the phone without being found out. He grabbed Hannibal's hair and pulled it upwards in order for him to still his motions. Planting a soft, delicate kiss on his lips before pulling the man towards the phone with him by holding onto the man's belt buckle. 

'Hello?' Will answered in an annoyed tone. _He was busy dammit_.  

'Will.' Beverly answered back, equally annoyed. 'Funny thing messages, they actually need to be sent before the other person can receive them, and why haven't you turned on your GPS!?'.

Hannibal hugged Will from behind, continuing his assault on Will's neck from seconds ago. Will pushed back into the touch, grinding his ass against Hannibal's predominant hard-on. Both men gasped.

'Will?...WILL!' Beverly shouted, hearing the moan from the other end.

'Sorry, I'm-uh, yeah. Sorry, what?' Will asked baffled. He had no idea what she just said and didn't even care. Hannibal's mouth on his neck was too good a distraction, making him think of all the other places his mouth could be used on. 

'Will Graham, are you getting laid?' She asked amused. Not caring that she was disrupting them in the slightest.

'Oh, god yes' Will moaned as Hannibal moved his hand down to stroke him through his trousers whilst still sucking at his neck. 

'Will!?' Beverly asked once again in an angry tone.

'Huh? Oh- yeah, yeah, god yeah' he tried and failed to sound unaffected by what Hannibal's skilful tongue was doing. 

'I just called to ask how your getting home? You sounded a little sluggish earlier so you probably won't be able to drive, so do you want me to pick you up later?' She asked loudly in a stern tone so Will would answer back.

Hannibal grabbed the phone from Will's hand, furious that this extremely  _rude_ woman was interrupting something he had been waiting _months_ to do. 

'I have a spare room in which Will will be staying in tonight. Thank you for your concern. Goodbye' the doctor told her whilst continuing to stroke Will. He knew it was rude of him but it is what she deserved. Will was _his_. She needed to learn that. He knew she wasn't a threat, that she was just his friend, but at that exact moment all he could think about was _claiming_ Will as his own and not letting him engage with another human being _ever_ again. 

Hannibal took Will's hand, hearing him sigh with loss of contact, and all-but carried him to his sleeping quarters. Laying the man down on the plush silken sheets, disrobing him slowly, and showing his muse what he could give him if he perused this relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomatte itte ii-yo: You can spend the night.
> 
> Note: I'm not really sure what you guys want to read in terms of the more sexual scenes, so if this was too graphic, or not graphic enough, please let me know!


	8. Ohayō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has his doubts. It comes with being empathetic. Hannibal doesn't give him a reason to. 
> 
> Summary: Will wakes up alone. Feels like he's been misled, but it was in his head all along. Kinda fluffy, with some sweet talking Hannibal to enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Ohayō**

Will woke up to the smell of cooking pancakes and the sweet scent honey, but more importantly, he woke up alone. He didn't kid himself, this was probably a natural thing for Hannibal, just a one night stand. He though this was more than that, but the absence of the older man in the bed with him told him otherwise. He could be making assumption but he was generally right, ' _sides who would want me weighing them down with all my baggage?_  Will thought rolling back over in the covers and trying to push the feeling of abandonment down. His eyes threatened to shed tears in light of the situation but he shook them away, he knew he was being soft but his empathy disorder made all of his emotions heightened and in times like these they were hard to control. 

After composing himself he reached down to grab his jeans, feeling around for his phone in the pocket. He still hadn't called Beverly and from the way Hannibal had spoken to her last night she was probably fuming. He located the device, flip the screen on and stared. _22 new text messages, 4 missed calls_ his phone depicted. _Jeez, Beverly was super pissed_. He rubbed his palm down his face and courageously opened the message bank to be presented with an array of messages written all in capitals. The most recent being:

> **'When you've quite finished being a total ass, call me, text me, whatever. Let me know your safe and that doctor Frankenstein hasn't eaten you. Okay? -Bev'**

Will hastily texted a reply.

> **I'm fine. I spent the night at Hannibal's, like he told you over the phone last night if you were listening. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch yesterday, things were a little hectic. I'll call you later, promise. -Will**

It wasn't more than thirty seconds later that he received another hastily typed message.

> **Oh, so your still alive then? How was last night? As pissed as I am at Mr.RichAss I want alllllll the details!**

Will was about to type a reply when another message was delivered.

> **Sorry, I should have asked you how you were. I'm such a bad friend! Was he rough? I bet he was rough wasn't he? I knew it, I could see it in his eyes. Possessive freak. Are you al-right, you know, down there...?**

He sighed. She had the wildest of imaginations, as well as being known for her distinct lack of care when it came to prying information, but they were close and she was the only person he could really talk to so he embraced it. He snorted and replied. The amount of times she had given him _too_ many details, that he _really, really_ didn't want to know, of what her and Trent got up to in the bedroom; it was enough to make a stripper blush!

> **Beverly! I am DEFINITELY not discussing that with you! I'm fine, and that all you need to know. We both found it mutually enjoyable, and that's all I'm gunna say on the matter, seriously, If you think I'm gunna give you all the sordid details you've got a long wait ;) -Will**

He could hear clattering in the kitchen but he took no notice, his conversation with his friend was long overdue and he really needed her right now. He wanted to ask her so many questions but he was embarrassed. She was more familiar with the ins and outs of relationships than he would ever be. Sure he'd been with people, but that figure was extremely low, and they all ended badly. He really wanted this one to work out, but he knew that was too much to ask from someone like him, he and Hannibal were from different world's and one night together wasn't going to change that. He looked back down at his phone when he felt it buzz.

> **Oh, come onnnnnn!!! I'm dying to know here!!! As long as your okay, that's all I needed to know. Do you know if your staying long? Or what? Cuz I could come and pick you up. I know your cars there but if you need company on the drive home I wouldn't mind :) -Bev**

_Of course you wouldn't_. Will knew she wanted to know _everything_ and waiting was not her forte. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he rapidly punched out a reply.

> **I'm more than capable of driving myself home thank you very much, I know your game Mrs! Anyway, Hannibal's coming so If I don't reply, that's why. I'll text you when I'm on my way home so you can come over. I kinda need to speak to you about some things, but they're nothing to worry about before you go off on one!! You know I love you right? Your the best friend anyone could ever have, and I'm really grateful even if I don't show it. -Will**

Will placed his phone on the side of the bed and kept his gaze fixed on the door, hearing Hannibal making his way closer towards the room he was in. He knew Beverly would think something was wrong after writing such a deceleration but the recent events had put things into perspective for him and he felt the need to tell her. 

The door opened to a exquisitely dressed Hannibal, elegantly holding a tray of what was obviously breakfast in one hand, and what only could be described as a expensively wrapped present in the other.  He smiled as he saw Will staring, moving his gaze over his lovers body appreciatively, licking his lips a the though of what was underneath his thousand thread counted sheets. 

 _'Good, your awake. I took the liberty of making you breakfast. A simple american-style buttermilk pancake stack, with fresh blueberries, raspberries, and kiwi, served with a drizzle of honey and peach sauce. Enjoy'_ Hannibal explained, handing the tray carefully over to Will and sitting cautiously on the empty side of the bed.

 _'They smell amazing. Thank you, but you really didn't have to. I don't usually eat breakfast._ ' Will complimented.

 _'That is where you are going wrong, my dear Will. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and I have the pleasure of cooking it for you. I only hope I can do this more often'_. He reprimanded, whilst dropping the hint that he wanted this to be something more than just one night, he wanted it to be _much_ more. 

Will's eyes rose at the mention of starting a relationship. That had not been what he though Hannibal would say, he was let down too many times in the past and honestly didn't think this would be any different, even though he desperately wanted it to be. 

 _'R-Really?'_ Will asked, unsure of what he just heard.

 _'Yes, of course. Why would I not want to spend my free time with someone as sumptuous as you. Do not degrade yourself like this, you are far too precious for me to let you slip through my fingers. Not staying with you would my deepest regret after what we have shared.'_ the doctor spoke with such passion, bringing a hand out to cup Will's cheek. He hated that the man could not see all the positives that he saw on a daily basis, hated that Will was mistreated by partners in the past and could only assume that this was indeed the same. He would change that, he was adamant about it.

Will blushed. Looking up at Hannibal with surprise written on his face. He leant into the touch and let out a contented sigh.

_'From the moment I saw you, William, I was entranced by your beauty. Your sheer ability to perform with such ease. It was as though I were under a spell of your design, of your making, and could only be set free by getting closer to you. By taking what others have so distastefully discarded, not knowing the true value of such a person. I will spoil you, show you what others could not, I will make it my one true aim to make you feel as special as I know you are.'_

Will swallowed thickly.

 _'Jesus Hannibal, what do I even say back to that? Is there anything I could even say that wouldn't look inferior after all that.'_ Will laughed nervously. No one had veer spoken to him with such love before and he really didn't know how to react. He didn't want to seem ungrateful but all the declaratives Hannibal had said he couldn't see in himself. 

' _'Say that you'll stay with me for as long as you can bare. I know I am not what you had in mind when you looked to the future, but I only hope that you can settle for me. I can give you anything you've ever wanted, and I will do everything you ever ask. Please, accept this offer and make me the happiest man alive.'_ Hannibal renounced, words like poetry, effortlessly gliding off of his tongue like that of a siren at sea.

Will was enthralled to say the least. Hannibal was being so open with him, laying himself bare and begging for his companionship like no one had dared to before. He tried not to think about the words excessively in fear that his empathy would take hold and he would break.

 _'Of course I want to be with you, you silly oaf!'_ Will exclaimed, putting the tray stably on the floor before leaning over towards Hannibal on the other side of the bed and kissing him slowly. Trying to enforce everything he was feeling into the kiss the only way he knew how. Hannibal didn't take long to respond, showering Will in his own kisses of gratitude. Pulling him closer so that he could feel him against himself, pulling Will lightly onto his lap with the gentlest of touches in comparison to the night before. 

 _'You know this isn't about the money right? That I'm with you cuz I want to be and not because how much you've got in the bank? Because you could be the poorest man alive and I'd still be here, sharing this moment with you'._ Will explained, pulling away slightly, thinking of all the possibilities which Hannibal might think he was accepting, other than the clearly evident reason that he felt the same way. 

 _'I would not insult you by thinking such things, I assure you'_ , the older of the two accentuated with disgust. 

 _'Good. Because If you did I would have kicked your ass'_   Will joked, snuggling closer into Hannibal's waiting lap. 

 _'You would, would you? I find the thought of that quite delicious_ ' Hannibal told him between soft kisses.

Will laughed. That was all he could think to do, he wanted there to be silence. Conversation was a sin in a moment like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayō - Good Morning.


	9. Kare wa watashi no da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's possessive side begins to emerge, and the urge to kill is rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update today!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Haru_ran for all the lovely comments and to everyone else who is taking the time to read this :)

Chapter 9: Kare wa watashi no da

After sharing an extremely enjoyable shower with Hannibal; that of course resulted in the best shower sex Will has had in, well, forever, both men hastily got dressed for the day as they were already running late. Will for his dress rehearsal for his current play, and Hannibal to attend a meeting regarding the expansion of his law firm business. Although they were aware of the lateness they had acquired, neither man cared when it came to purposely slowing down the pace in which they were getting dressed, giving the other time for their eyes to rake over the flesh that they had the pleasure to touch only moments ago. Will finally laughed out loud, they were each playing the same game thinking the other was none the wiser, the hilarity of the situation was amusing.

'I would happily spend all day just lying in bed with you, I really hate that I have to work sometimes' Will informed Hannibal with a sigh. He was ready to leave now, but he was dragging it out for as long as humanly possibly by making an array of excuses in his mind of things he had to do before leaving, just so he could spend that extra little fragment of time with the man he was slowly falling for.

'As do I' the doctor agreed. 'Not to worry, the dinner party is this evening, as well as your last performance, therefore I will leave the office early to watch you perform. It would be a shame for me to miss a performance.' He told Will.

  
'Don't be silly, there's really no need for you to come and watch a play you've seen about a thousand times. Really. I can meet you at your house after the show, its fine' Will informed him, not seeing the point in Hannibal finishing work early just to watch him fawning over another male character on stage. After the coffee shop incident, he was well aware of Hannibal's possessive side.

  
'Nonsense. Your performances bring me such joy, so I will attend as planned. Afterwards I will wait for you to make the necessary interactions to those around you, before becoming your chauffeur for the evening in order to take you to the party in your honour.'

  
'Hannibal' Will chastised, 'You really don't have to make all these compromises for me, I appreciate them but I don't want you to feel like you have to go to all this trouble just because were dating.'

  
'I have not missed a performance yet, and I do not intend to. Relationship or not William I am a great fan of your work, and to miss the last in what was the most memorable play of our time, it would be a sin' Dr.Lecter argued. He would be there for Will as promised, although he knew it would be hard watching Nathanial Maitai play the part of Jacob and woo his William's character, Jørgen, throughout the film. It was increasingly hard to bare when they were not romantically involved, and now, well, he had no idea how he would react.

  
'If you insist' Will laughed, smiling over his shoulder as he grabbed his keys and phone from the bed side table.  
'Before you go, I would like to give you the gift I had the intentions of giving you earlier. Although my mind was preoccupied, therefore I had forgotten. Here.' Hannibal grabbed the pearly white present - that was extravagantly wrapped, of course, did he really expect any less? - off of its place on the floor beside the bed and handed it to Will, watching his face turn into confusion.

  
'Now I feel bad, I haven't got you anything' Will moaned.

  
'I do not need gifts, William. The only thing I require is you.' Dr. Lecter complimented, giving Will a chaste kiss on the lips before hinting that he unwrap the gift placed in his waiting hands.

  
'Such a sweet talker' he mused before carefully unwrapping the present. The texture of the wrapping paper alone told him that it was far from cheap, and the glistening silky bow, was in fact, real silk. 'I'd have been happy with just the wrapping, you know. You really didn't have to do this'.

  
'I wanted to, now I do not want to hear another word about it' Hannibal finalised. He knew Will was grateful, and he could see by how tense his shoulders were that he felt guilty for not returning the favour.

  
'Oh. My. God.' Will nearly screamed, much to Hannibal's amusement. 'You shouldn't have! I can't believe you brought me this! How did you even know?' He blabbed in excitement.

  
'I have my ways' Lecter smirked, watching with gratitude as Will pulled the box of gold plated fish hooks and top of the range tying gear out of its confines.

  
'Its gold, Hannibal. Gold! You do realised these go in the water. The dirty, stinky, murky water. Its too much. I can't accept this.' Will said with astonishment.

  
'Yes you can, and you will. If I hear another word on the matter I will personally seal your beautiful mouth shut' Hannibal threatened with a smile so Will knew he was joking, kinda.

  
'Hannibal' Will whined again.

  
'You spend too much time with those canines of yours, you are beginning to take on their character traits. I have brought this gift with you in mind, I acknowledge your issues but money is not a problem for me, and this is the only way in which I feel I can spoil you without you practically forcing the gift back to me. Believe me, this was the cheapest option, what I really had in mind was much more extravagant.' He explained wishing Will would just take the gift. Gift being the operative word.

  
'Okay, okay. I'm sorry if I'm sounding ungrateful but Hannibal I've never touched real gold In my whole life and now you've brought me fish hooks made out of it. Jeez. Have you any idea how happy that makes me? How special it makes me feel to own something like this, but really, you could have got me a twig and I would have loved it because it was you who gave it to me, is all I'm saying'.

  
'Very well, I am glad I have made you feel unique, as that is precisely what you are' Hannibal spoke with eyes murky with passion, they seemed to take on more a reddish hue when he was entirely passionate about something. A trait that Will was beginning to love.

  
'I don't deserve you' Will told him matter-of-factly before putting the present carefully down and kissing the life out of the older man.

  
'I really must go, I apologise, but It seems you are quite late' the doctor observed looking at the clock, causing Will to follow.

  
'Shit! Sorry! I'm so god-damn late. Thank you so much for the present, and the breakfast, and everything, I really need to go now' Will said rapidly realising exactly how late he was.

  
'I will drive you. Come'.

* * *

  
Once Will was at work Hannibal had insisted on walking him right inside the building to ensure his well being, even after Will told him it was less than necessary. He reached the dressing rooms where everyone was just about to walk onto stage, he went to give Hannibal a quick parting kiss, but it seemed the man had other ideas.  
Hannibal brought Will closer in a vice-like grip, running his fingers through his hair to keep his head right where he wanted it. His other hand placed firmly on Will's left buttock, squeezing, for all to see.

  
There was a chorus of cheers behind them from cast members as Will roughly pulled away needing air.

  
'What the hell was that?' He asked. Panting.

  
'Me asserting my claim' Hannibal said leisurely as if it was the normalist thing in the world.

 

'Your claim over what?' Will questioned. What was he going on about.  


  
'You.' He replied simply. Quickly pecking Will's lips once more before turning and leaving with cocky grin plastered on his face.

* * *

  
After what only could be decribed as a dreadful day at the office. Hannibal made his way home to change for Will's performance. He really did hope that terrible excuse for a gentleman, Nathanial, had bare witness to his display of possesion earlier that morning. He felt a repeat performance may force Will to be less than comfortable around his acquaintances at his place of work, and he really did not want to cause such a rukas as he knew how socially impaired Will was thus far.

  
Once he had reached the theater, Hannibal took his usual seat in the front centre row and relaxed. He had already prepared everything for the dinner party later on that evening and the house had been pre-cleaned by a number of maids, as well as decorated by the great Rion Botechelli whilst he was at work. He would not settle for anything other than perfect for a night that was dedicated to the man that he described to as nothing other than his.

  
As the curtain went up Hannibal could feel his body tighten. The sight off that poorly postured man looking at his Will with a look of curiosity made his blood boil as he knew what was to come. Regardless of the fact that he had viewed this production a large number of times before, during those moments he only focussed solely on William, therefore he had not acknowledged Jacob's character, only in the corner of his eye where he deemed the man far less interesting compared to his William Graham.

  
Time passed and Hannibal was practically shaking with anger. His teeth clenched and eyes fixed on the fungus that was Nathanial Maitai. His hand gripped the arm of the seat, hard, digging his perfectly manicured nails into the upholstry. William was HIS. This man was a threat.

  
Deep in his mind he knew that this was all for show, that there was nothing going on between the two cast members. Although earlier Hannibal had stumbled upon a number of articles on tattletheater.com where most of the headlines portrayed rumours that the two main protagonists were falling for each other in real life as a result of the play. He knew it was wrong. He knew it. But it didnt ease the feeling that was in his stomach everytime he saw Nathanial touch his property.

  
After the great kiss scene Hannibal could not take this any longer. This man would have to die. There was no other option. How could he prance around the stage, holding, touching, kissing young William like that and not become addicted as he so obviously was? He would be a potential future threat as after the end of this performance - the actors would go thier seperate ways, and Nathanial would obviously want to keep in touch. How very loathsome.

  
Knowing that Nathanial would be no more after the events of tonight, Hannibal felt a little more at ease. Watching the other characters developments throught the rest of the performance that he had not had the privallage of noticing before due to his fixation on Will. Although locking eyes with the man he owned a array of times made him want to jump onto the stage, grab what was his, and lock him away in a place where only he could touch him. Will was wasted on these people.

  
Finally when the show drew to a close, Hannibal let out a sigh. Finally it was over. He could see Will and take him away from all these ghastly people.

  
He made his way backstage, no one bothering to question him as they recognised him from earlier that morning. He saw a group of crew members pointing and whispering. Good. They were spreading the declarative that Will belonged to him. He found Will's dressing room, opening the door with such force that the hinges creaked. Slammed it shut. The proceeded to push Will against his dressing table and lavish his in an open mouthed, rough, possessive kiss.

  
The table rocked under thier weight. The mirror threatening to fall from its place above the table.

  
Will was so shocked at what just happened. Was still happening. That he was not responding until now, grasping Hannibal in his own arms and pushing himself closer to the man who had outed him as taken eariler that day.

  
Although Hannibal was not stopping there. He trailed his hands down Will's calves before roughly picking him up, hearing him squeak in his arms at the tightness of which his hands were being placed on his buttocks and back. He was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. He was gently placed on the dressing table he was once pushed against, with Hannibal between his thighs mouthing 'Mine' repetitively into his skin as he littered his neck with bites and licks to claim him.

  
'What on earth has got into you today?' Will asked, moaning a little as Hannibal had reach the point between his neck and shoulder that he absoultley loved to be touched.

  
'His hands were all over you. He kissed you, tasted you. Never again.' Hannibal wasn't making much sense but Will understood after giving himself a moment to think.

  
'It's all for show, you know that. Seriously Hannibal, nothing's going on between me and Nate!' He exclaimed, laughing a little at the thought.

  
'You even smell like him. Off.' Hannibal all-but growled, pulling Will's costume shirt off with enough force that he could practically feel it ripping.

 

  
'Hannibal, please. Your being irrational.' Will pleaded as Hannibal set to work opening Will's stage-trousers and tearing them off his form.

  
'I most certainly am not.' He renounced. 'The way he looks at you, as if he is waiting for the right moment to pounce. I will not have this. You. Are. Mine' He adds by means of explanation, carefully puctuating the last words of ownership.

  
'Nate is just a friend. A colleague really, we hardly talk.' Will told him, holding his hands infront of himself in a bid to stop Hannibal.

  
'Nate. Nate. His name is Nathanial, and I would be most grateful If you were never to mention that name, ever, again.' He spat.

  
'Okay, come on. Come here.' Will said softly, drawing Hannibal closer and pulling him into a gentle embrace. 'I am with you, not Na-him, not anybody else. Now whats gunna happen is, your going to sit here...' He pushed Hannibal into the chair of the dressing table. 'And you are going to wait until I'm dressed, then take me home to this dinner party of yours, okay?' Will rationalised.

  
'Are you aware that you referred to my house as 'home' Hannibal said with a gleeful grin.

  
'I suppose I did' Will smiled back, 'Problem?' He asked unsure.

  
'Most definately not' Hannibal replied watching Will re-dress in his normal clothes that didn't smell of that foul man, appreciating every line and curve of Will's body in the synthetic lighting of the room with lustful eyes. Tonight would be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kare wa watashi no da :He Is Mine


	10. Sūtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is creep, but Will gets a tailored suit out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but its the first of two that I'm posting today. 
> 
> The idea was a prompt from Hannibitch_Lecter, who scarily has the same kinks as I do! Thanks :)

**Chapter 10: Sūtsu**

Later that day, after Will had been thoroughly ravished by Hannibal in the dressing room as a display of ownership, Will was driven to his house in order to find something to wear for the party in the evening. He passed the dogs on his way in, stroking them affectionately and kissing their heads with feeling. He really missed them.  
He walked towards the shower telling Hannibal to make him self comfortable whilst he waited. Hannibal chose to feed the dogs and top up their water bowls instead as he did not want to be late to his own party. He watched Will go with amusement, wondering if he had seen the gift yet.

  
Will walked into the shower room disrobing before his eyes caught a suit hung on the door, price tags still attached. _Jesus, how much did Hannibal's suits cost?_ He must have left it here under the impression he was changing into it for tonight. Will thought that what Hannibal was currently wearing was perfectly _fine_ but he knew not to argue with the man.

  
After being adequately dried, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom to find something to wear. He had flung various suits, ties, and dress shirts on the bed before Hannibal made his way in, eyes raking Will's body with lust that was only filled hours ago.

  
'I literally have nothing to wear!' Will exclaimed, flinging yet another suit that he really didn't like but thought it could be worn tonight, then thinking the better of it and rummaging for another.

  
'Am I to assume that you did not like the suit I had tailored for you?' Hannibal asked with a little stab of disappointment.

  
'What? What suit?' Will questioned, baffled. _Hannibal had brought him a suit?_

  
'The one I hung very practically on top of the bathroom door for you to see' the doctor replied, stomach settling a little at the fact that Will had just not seen the suit yet.

  
'Oh, Ohh! That suit, I thought it was yours' Will told him with a laugh. Walking to the bathroom to retrieve the forgotten suit and grabbing some socks and underwear to put on as well.

  
He carefully took the suit out of the bag and felt the material, it was super soft, and in a striking shade of blue.

  
'Is it to your taste?' Hannibal asked, coming round to put his hands greedily on Wills towel-clad hips, and placing soft kisses to his neck.

  
'Its beautiful Hannibal, you really shouldn't have, I mean look at the price!' Will went to look at the four digit sum more closely before Hannibal snapped the price tag off so that he could not see it.

  
'Hey!' Will grumbled, slipping the towel off and hastily pulling on his clean underwear as if embarrassed.

  
'Mm' Hannibal muttered. Eyes going dark at the site of Will _naked_.

  
'We haven't got time for that, unless you want us to be late to your own dinner party?' Will laughed, pulling the tailored suit trousers on, as well as a shirt Hannibal had brought. Tucking the bottoms in, and shrugging the blazer on.

  
Hannibal took the tie from the bag, running the silk through his fingers before looking up at Will.

  
'Would you like to wear the tie? It is optional.' He asked, moving closer again, appreciating the fit of the suit.

  
'Erm, not really. Sorry. I just find them so restricting' Will apologised looking down.

  
Hannibal walked closer, tilting Will's chin up with his finger and placing a soft, slow kiss onto his lips.

  
'This is your event William, you may wear whatever you feel comfortable In.' He settled. 'I really must thank Leandro for his exquisite work'.

  
'Yeah, It fits perfectly, how on earth did you know my size?' Will asked puzzled.

  
'I may have measured you whilst you were resting, I do apologise, but I wanted this to be a surprise' Dr.Lecter explained to him.

  
'That's creepy. You know that right?' Will turned his head to look at him, kissing him chastely once again on the lips, 'I love it'.

  
'I am glad, I was worried the cut may be a little adventurous, but I can see that it accentuates you perfectly' Hannibal muttered absent mindedly smoothing invisible creases down on Will's suit. Hand's finding the swell of his buttocks and slowing down their speed, caressing them appreciatively.

  
'If you keep going on like that we'll never leave' Will smirked, leaning back into Hannibal's touch and grinding his ass a little as a gesture. Hannibal was teasing him, so he had the right to retaliate. Hannibal however had other ideas. He spun Will around, hooping his arms inside Will's suit jacket, pushing them down into the waistband of his trousers and gripping him in his hands whilst kissing him hotly.

  
Will moaned, Hannibal pulled back, leaving Will wanting. He chuckled. 'Two can play that game William...I suggest you gather your possessions, we should be on our way, if you have quite finished?'.

  
'I just need to put my shoes on and we can go, you can wait in the car if you want?' He informed, composing himself.

  
'I will wait, be quick, lets not keep them waiting'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sūtsu : Suit


	11. Dināpātī

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner party finally takes place and Hannibal gets more than a little jealous as all eyes are on Will, leading to some possessive actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling the rest of the prompt from Hannibitch_Lecter in this chapter, therefore I'd like to thank them for the great ideas! As well as Haru_Ran for the continued readership, as well as Luthien_Thranduilion &t Bigdogz my new readers! :D

**Chapter 11: Dināpātī**

As Will walked into Hannibal's house, the first thing he noticed was the amount of people present. The majority of the room was filled with people extravagantly dressed that he had never met in his entire life.  _This was going to be awkward_. Secondly he noticed the sheer design of the place. It was different than what he had seen earlier, the event designer that Hannibal had hired, _for god knows how much,_  had actually done a great job; the large chandelier above them was show stopping, capturing the lighting perfectly, with the carefully placed tables and chairs that were spotted around the area lined with off white table cloths and trailed with ribbon. Flowers were spotted around, with the addition of waiters and chefs running the room in Hannibal's absence. Will really didn't want to think about how much this was setting his partner back. 

'Come, let me introduce you to those present. They have been eagerly waiting on your arrival' Hannibal commanded lowly, holding out a hand for Will to take.

'That's not necessary, really, I'll just be over there. I see Beverly' Will told him, waving at his friend with his free hand. She waved back, tipping her head towards her boyfriend Trent, and giving him the thumbs up which he knew she would tell him all about when they spoke later.

'That would be terribly _rude_  of me. It will only take a moment, then you may catch up with Miss Katz' He instructed. Will sighed. He hated being the centre of attention, but he was thankful that Hannibal had done this for him, he just wished it had less people, ones he  _actually knew_. 

'If I may grab your attention for a brief moment!' Hannibal bellowed to the crowded room with all the confidence Will certainly _didn't_ have. 'I would like to introduce the guest of honour - William Graham'.

'It's Will' he added quietly, daring to look up at the room which seemed to have had multiplied since he last looked. Hannibal looked down at Will hearing the comment he had just made, bringing him closer, settling a hand around his waist and whispering subtly 'relax'. Will exhaled. _It was easy for him to say, he didn't have a thousand strangers staring at him in their expensive ball gowns and perfect hair, all of which he did not have; even though he was wearing the suit Hannibal had brought him which, quite frankly, looked cheap in comparison._

The guests all burst out in applause and began to refocus their attention on Hannibal as if he was the bearer of all instruction for the evening. 

'You may all now begin to feast. I have an array of choices that I hope settle your appetites, from escargo fillé, qualis egg risotto, caviare fritta with Chinese matsutake mushrooms, to various truffle based desserts created with Amedei Porcelana chocolat. To the left I urge you to use the bar for this evening, stocking Chateau Mouton Rothschild or for the ladies Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits. Salvatore's Legacy is also available for those of you that enjoy cocktails. Thank you!'

Will literally had _no idea_ what Hannibal just said, he smiled and nodded. He was so out of place here. Hannibal saw through his charade and raised a comforting hand to cup his face, his thumb stroking his cheek. 

'There are less extravagant dishes made along with those for the more higher classed guests, do not worry William, I am your chaperone, I am not leaving your side'.

Will smiled, _trust Hannibal to be so accommodating_. He was way out of his depth here, he just hoped it was over as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

'I need a drink, do you mind?' Will asked, unsure on whether he wanted to leave Hannibal's side just yet.

'Not at all, I will accompany you.' Ever the gentleman, Hannibal replied.  'What would you like to drink? A beer maybe?' .

'Yeah, if you've got some that is'. Will highly doubted there would be any beer within five miles of this place, he knew Hannibal did not care for it.

'As a matter of fact there is, I brewed it myself especially for you as I had the feeling you would not approve of such extravagant beverages' the doctor informed with a smile, letting his hand guide Will to the bar.

'Its not that I don't approve, I'll drink anything, I just have no clue what on earth I would order' Will laughed.

'Let me take the liberty then' Lecter commanded once more. Will could get used to this.

'Good evening Raúl, both me and young William would like to order drinks if we may?' 

'Certainly sir, what would you like?' the barman asked, smiling over at Will, causing Hannibal to pull him that _little bit_ tighter towards him gesturing he was taken. He was _his_. 

'William would like the Chesapeake Beer, and I will take a glass of the Dom Perignon Rose, por favor' Hannibal said, foreign words just gliding off of his tongue. [ **  
**](http://www.google.co.uk/aclk?sa=l&ai=CJWlwT0q5U8ugN-KJ7ga7-IGQA_PYpJMD67PXjq0B09ftqNsBCAQQBSgFUNay9aT4_____wFgu-avg9AKoAHduLraA8gBB6kCG3gLJnLIvD6qBCZP0IrNDGYrp88FC4NMHYZCP0ytglkrohWUTwLMuSFbFYDtYLrhqcAFBaAGJoAHi8fFJZAHA-AS5t_kl8eps76CAQ&sig=AOD64_1kg_veC8ciQaV_d_mk8FieG0JR6g&ctype=5&rct=j&q=&ved=0CDgQww8&adurl=http://www.ocado.com/webshop/product/fromMerchantCentre/66332011)

'Very good choice sir' Raúl spoke, eyes wondering towards Will in the grandest suit he had ever seen. Hannibal did not miss this either, becoming quite angered at the thought that serving staff, _commoners_ , were gazing at his William with such intensity that only he may lay upon him. 

As Raúl busied himself pouring drinks, Hannibal tried to locate Beverly in hopes that his employee would stop salivating over what was _his_ if he could not see him. Luck seemed not to be in his favour as Beverly was not in his sights. His frantic search came to a halt at the sound of the barman handing Will his drink first, their fingers brushing in the transaction. How utterly rude. The host received drinks first, and it was not polite to ogle his partner right in front of him. 

Hannibal practically snatched his drink out of poor Raúl's hand, who was none the wiser, and dragged William by the arm as far away from the man as possible.

'Hannibal stop! What are you doing? He hadn't even finished pouring your drink yet!' Will argued.

Hannibal looked down to his glass to find that Will was in-fact, right. He had not been paying attention in fear of his _territory_ being invaded.

'That _insufferable_ man was trying to take you from me, how _utterly_ rude. I could not stand there idly whilst he was making his _poorly planned_ move on you' Hannibal spat, enraged at the show. 

'All he did was pass me a drink, seriously Hannibal, calm down' Will said softly, finding Hannibal's possessive side quite a turn on, but knowing it could get out of hand very quickly if he was to let it.

'You were blind to his obvious intentions, I cannot help that' the doctor huffed, scanning the room for those who dared to set eyes on _his_ Will.

'Well for one you can stop that' Will took control, trying to resolve the situation seeing as Hannibal had invested a lot of time and money into the event, he'd hate for something so petty to spoil it. 

'Stop what?'  Hannibal asked not really listening to Will, more concentrated on scanning the room still.

'That' Will said, gently moving Hannibal's head back to face him, leaning in for a inconspicuous kiss and beaming at him.

'I apologise, I am...distracted.' 

'By something other than me?' Will joked, knowing Hannibal knew he was far from cocky.

'How could I be? My thoughts of you are constantly distracting, but I welcome them all the same as they are of you'. Hannibal explained. 'I am merely searching for Miss Katz, hopefully you can 'catch-up'  as you so eloquently put it earlier. I am aware how much she means to you as a friend, therefore she may ease your nerves'.  

'She's over by the fountain... God, I never thought I'd say that' Will snorted, waving at her, she came hurrying over.

'Will! It's so nice to see you! I haven't seen you in days, Dr. Lecter been keeping you up I see?' she said making a crude joke, brining Will into a hug. Hannibal's lip quivered. He then exhaled and remained composure.

'And Hannibal, thanks for Inviting me, the place looks lovely, and the _food_ , god, it's delicious' Beverly spoke from her place near Will's neck, not wanting to bring herself out of the hug yet.

'That is quite al-right. This event is in Will's honour, therefore it is only logical for his best friend to attend. I am pleased the food is to your liking'.  He forced a smile, wishing Will would pull back already. 

'I must leave you now in the capable hands of Beverly whilst I circulate the room, I will return soon.' Hannibal said to Will, then turning to Beverly, 'Please keep an eye on him, I would hate for someone to engage him in inappropriate conversation, especially wearing that suit. I take it you understand?' He instructed wondering why he didn't make Will wear a suit akinned to a potato sack, which would lower the amount of attention he would receive. 

'I got ya!, go and make the rounds! He's in safe hands.' She smiled, brining Will closer and walking him to the bar, deep in conversation. He did not get the chance to kiss him goodbye. 

* * *

When Hannibal searched the perimeter for Will after he had completed his courtesies, he found him talking to a unknown man. _He did not invite this unworthy individual, did he? ._ As he watched, the man who was inadequately dressed in a plain, inexpensive suit that did not match the occasion in the slightest, touched Will's arm. _His Will's arm_. This sent Hannibal into a rage. _Did he not know who he belonged to?_ He would surely find out, along with being banned from this event, and all future events. _How dare he_. There was nothing for it, he would have to pry the man's grubby fingers off of him. Although Hannibal's plans were cut short as on his way he was stopped by a group of opera-friends asking meaningless questions which he _certainly_ didn't have time for.  This man could be doing anything to Will.

He politely excused himself. Even feeling this furious he still remained a gentleman. He set sights on Will and _the man_ unworthy of his company once again, they were moving towards the exit. _Why on earth were they leaving? What were his plans for his William?_. He was not having this. He saw the man's hand brush a non-existent piece of food off of his cheek, and Will let him do it. _He hasn't even eaten anything yet you imbecile!_ Hannibal's brain screamed. Will smiled. Then the hand found it's way around Will's waist in a loose hug, his other hand holding a champagne flute, with a grin on his rat-like face.

Hannibal growled.

 _Mine_.

That was all it took for Hannibal to come blundering over, grabbing Will by the arm and asking him to help him grab some wine  from the cellar as they were running low.

'Can't your waiters do it?' Will huffed, hinting he was not happy with the interruption. _Tough._

 _'_ No they cannot. I would not trust my wine choices on those who obviously will not be able to afford half of the bottle. I have had thiefs in the past and do not trust important duties such as these on those less fortunate. Now come'. Hannibal spat, staring dragged at Trent, and pulling Will away without even hearing his reply. 

'Sorry Trent, We'll catch up later, yeah?' Will shouted over his shoulder feeling guilty at the way he left.

'Hannibal, for gods sake slow down!' Will moaned, practically being carried towards the cellar by an angry looking Hannibal.

'What's happened? Are you okay? Hannibal, look at me!' Will tried once more only to have a lack of reply like the previous attempt. 

Once the reached the cellar Hannibal's grip softened, only to come back full force when Will was pushed into a wall whilst Hannibal closed and locked the door, switching on the lights as he went.

'What the fuck!?' Will asked, stunned. That hurt. He rubbed his arm, the grip on it moments ago was vice-like and he bruised easily. He didn't have much time to recover before Hannibal was on him.

He was trapped against the Wall by Hannibal's strong arms, his body closely following. Pushing him against the cold stone wall, sending a chill through his spine. 

Hannibal stared at him unnervingly before leaning in to kiss him, roughly. It was all teeth and tongue. His bottom lip felt abused by the time they parted. He swore he could taste blood. 

'Mine' 'You. Are. Mine' Was all that Will could ear Hannibal muttering as he pulled his jacket off and ripped the buttons off of his shirt in order to get it open quickly. 

The button's fell the the floor. Scattering nosily and causing Will to try to pull away. 

'Hannibal! For gods sake stop! Look what you've done now, How am I going to go out there with no shirt? Fuck' Will cursed.

Hannibal had no intention of slowing, he ground his hips against Will's again and again, going back to kiss his hot mouth, before trailing wet, sloppy kisses to Will's neck. Littering him in them as a mark of ownership. Will was mute at this point. His mouth found its way down Will's chest, tongue trailing until it found a nipple which it sucked, and nipped at before  a bite was placed over the area. The same was done to the other.

'Han-Hanibal. We have to st-stop' Will tried to speak. Words failing him as Hannibal pushed his knee gently between Will's parted thighs.

'Ngh. We can't. God. We have guests' He said, moaning the last word again to the occupied Hannibal.

'Do not care' was all that Hannibal mumbled, opening Will's belt and roughly undoing his zipper. Will squinted his eyes shut and prayed it stayed in tact. 

Hannibal pulled Will's trousers down as well as his underwear at the same time, making quick work taking them off of his legs so that he could part them more freely, spinning him around to face the wall. He grabbed Will's hands, kissing them, then taking his finger in his mouth and sucking, making Will _moan_. He was past objecting now.

'Stay' Hannibal growled. His voice echoing in the small room. Will stood very still, taking even breaths to prepare him for what Hannibal obviously going to do next.

Will heard clothes dropping to the floor, followed by a belt to prove his theory. He heard the padding of feet coming closer, heavy breaths becoming louder, until he felt Hannibal behind him. Covering him with himself.

Hannibal held Will's hands above him against the wall to restrict him and asked, 'Who were you talking to?'.

'W-what?' Will questioned, this was unexpected.

'Who. Were. You. Talking. To' Hannibal growled, tightening his grip on Will's hands and stroking absent lines on his stoma _ch, dangerously_ close to his member, with the other.

'Please' Will begged, wanting Hannibal to begin already.

'No. Not until you answer me. Now. Answer. Me' Hannibal whispered into Will's ear making him pant, he pushed his hand against Will's stomach so that his ass was pushed teasingly against his cock. He moved a little to make his point, then proceeded to make a mark on the top of Will's shoulder.

'Iv'e talked to l-loads, yes, of-of people' Will said swallowing.

'The man you were talking to before _I_ pulled you away. The man who was  _touching_ you. The man trying to take you away from _me_.' Hannibal hissed, bringing his hand down to stroke Will lightly. _God_.  He was already hard.

'T-that was T-Trent' Will explained, moving his hips to meet Hannibal's hand.

'Nu-uh-uh' Hannibal reprimanded. Stopping stroking Will to flick his thumb over the slit of his member. Catching the pre-cum that was starting to form. He brought his thumb to his lips and sucked, loudly, so that Will could hear what he was doing. Will moaned and pressed back. Rubbing his ass against Hannibal's cock whilst trying to free himself from the confines of Hannibal's other hand holding his to the wall.

'Who is this _Trent_ ' the doctor spat, leaning in to suck on Will's ear lope. His hot breath tickling Will's neck.

'He's Beverly's boyfriend. We were just talking, _I swear_. Please Hannibal. _Please_ ' Will explained whining.

'And who do you belong to?' Hannibal said evenly, making sure not to touch Will, apart from the hand holding Will's above him so he couldn't touch.

'You. God, _you_ , please, just, just _do_ something!'

'Very well' Was all that Will heard before Hannibal had released his hands from their confines, flipped them round and began kissing his partners willing mouth. Will gasped as something slick was being rubbed around his hole by Hannibal's finger. He opened his eyes to see a bottle of Truffle Oil being placed back on the shelf. The finger teased and teased until Will grabbed Hannibal's member in his hands and started rubbing the underside with his fingers, following the vein all the way down towards his perineum and his balls, which he cupped and rolled in his hand. Hannibal grunted. Pushing the finger in Will slowly, pulling it in and out before adding another, and another, stretching Will to take him.

Once Will felt he was prepared, he pushed back on Hannibal's fingers, gasping and muttering 'Please, please' absent-mindedly until Hannibal withdrew his fingers, picked up his hips, and pushed himself inside. _Slowly_. Will locked his ankles around Hannibal's waist before pushing himself further back against the wall to find leverage. 

It didn't take long before Will was being man handled into submission with a chorus of 'Mine' being said over and over, pushing him closer to orgasm with Hannibal's perfectly aimed thrusts hitting his prostate after minutes of searching. Will squeezed his ass in an attempt to feel more, to grind down on Hannibal because he was _so close_.

He came with a litany of curse words, Hannibal following close after as the pressure increase around him. 

Both men panted. Holding each other with weak legs until the haze had passed.

'That was, god, that was-' Will mumbled.

'Yes' Hannibal agreed. Kissing Will softly and helping him to get dressed.

Then it dawned on Will what Hannibal had done.

'How am I going to be able to show my face in a shirt with no buttons? Jesus' Will asked, panic forming in his eyes.

Hannibal chuckled.

'It's not funny! What am I gunna do? Come on, you broke them!' Will asked a bemused Hannibal.

'It was more of a rip actually' Hannibal laughed pulling Will's blazer up off of the floor and buttoning it all the way up so it looked as though he simply had a few buttons open of his shirt at the collar. 'There'. He smirked.

* * *

They made their way out of the cellar without anything to show for it. No wine, no oil. They had been gone quite a long time judging by the way guests were staring at them. Will checked his appearance in the mirror to find he was flushed with messed hair and kiss-swollen lips. _So much for not being the centre of attention_. It was obviously clear what had been done to him, and for once he did not care. One look at Hannibal concluded that he felt the same, moving his hand once more to possessively rest on his lower back, their hips touching. Will swallowed. Now to find Beverly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dināpātī : Dinner Party.


	12. Okurimono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal loves showering Will with gifts, although he takes it a little too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Cee+Cee, Haru_Ran, & smileupward_fah for their continued support!
> 
> As well as Hannibitch_Lecter for this prompt (I swear we're telepathically liked ;)

** Chapter 12: Okurimono **

Later that evening, which was embaressing-but-pleasing in Will's opinion. Hannibal had driven Will home to his house to actually sleep, which felt like an age since he had last done this. Hannibal was persuasive as always. He clearly didn't want Will to return home, but he clearly underestimated the sheer love Will had for his furry friends, and the amount of guilt he felt when leaving them for anything longer than a couple of hours. Hannibal went on like a broken record, asking for one more night, but Will knew that would turn into two, then three, and before he would know it he would be living with the man. 

Living with Hannibal Lecter wasn't such a bad idea, but Will valued his independence too greatly to make that kinda of commitment this early in a relationship. He hadn't had many but he knew things were moving too fast as it was and his friendship with both his animals and his friends; mainly Beverly, was suffering. Hannibal could be a little too possessive. Making sure he was present at any occasion in which Will was left alone with another person as if he was expecting something to happen between them.

Will laughed at the thought of Hannibal going all James Bond on him: bugging his phone, planting tracking devices in his car, and setting up cameras around his home. He really wouldn't put it past the man, because honestly, at the moment, that's what it felt like. The sheer coincidences of Hannibal's appearances we're becoming a little too coincidental for his liking. He was not completely unaware. 

He was home to do more than grab supplies for the first time in what felt like an age, and he was prepared to make the most of it. He wasn't going to lie, it felt weird trying to sleep without the warmth and reassurance of someone behind him. His phone buzzing every two seconds was making his attempt to sleep futile. 

He had a large number of messages from three contacts, Hannibal (of course, the man could barely leave him alone for two seconds), Beverly, and an unknown number that after reading the message he identified as Trent. _How the hell did Trent get his number?_ He debated deleting the text and pretending he never received it for Hannibal's sake. He already witnessed first hand how much his boyfriend loathed the man, but he knew that would be wrong, he was clearly worried about him after the stunt Hannibal pulled last night, and it was almost touching, the fact that he had gone to the trouble of getting his number to reassure himself.  _  
_

He saved the number under _Bev's BF_ as if Hannibal stumbled across the name Trent, god knows what he would do.

He deliberated texting each person back, but the urge to sleep was too welcoming. He turned his phone on silent and tried to get some sleep. _Tried_ being the operative word.

After an hour he was still awake. He twisted and turned, becoming cocooned in the bed sheets, his t-shirt becoming drenched in sweat and the restlessness was taking over. He grabbed his phone and decided to reply to the messages in hope it would ease his mind enough to be able to sleep.

He dealt with Trent's message first as the man practically thought he was being abused or someshit and he really didn't want to be seen as another victim. He sighed as he read the message again. 

> **Hey man, Trent here. Got your number from Bev, hope you don't mind, it's just that dude you were with early seemed a little pissed and I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know you told Beverly that he can be a little possessive sometimes, but man, we were just talking and he went off on one! The daggers he was sending me were unreal. So, yeah, really just wondering if your okay? Let me know, or Beverly if you feel more comfortable talking to her, whatever. Just be safe yeah? If there's anything you wanna tell me, I'm always around. You've got my number now . Don't think I'm hitting on you or anything, I just don't like seeing Bev all stressed out like this, and your her best friend so I feel kinda responsible. Especially because I was the cause of all this and stuff. If you can't reply to me for any reason, just give Bev a call, she cares about you man.**

Will really didn't know what to reply to that. Trent was really sweet, possibly one of the best boyfriends Beverly''s ever had. He liked talking to a guy once in a while, sure he loved Beverly to pieces but when they argued and he needed some one to talk to he was alone. He knew that seemed selfish but they always made up again and Trent cared about her as much as he did. 

> **Hey,**
> 
> **I know it's late but I just wanted you to know I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, I appreciate it. Tell Bev I'm good too and that I'll call her in the morning. Hannibal, that's the guy I'm seeing, is kinda full on but he'd never hurt me, although I can see what you mean. Your a really great guy. Give Bev my love. Thanks.**

He texted Hannibal second as the messaging we're pilling up and he really didn't want the man to drive all the way out here for nothing. He didn't say as much but Will knew if he didn't reply soon he'd come anyway. He was about to type a reply when his phone rang. What a surprise. _Hannibal Lecter Calling._

 _"Hello?"_ Will answered feigning sleep so that Hannibal thought he wasn't being ignored.

 _"William, I was just about to check on you. You had not answered my messages - I sent them as I know you loathe phone calls, even thought had a hard time replying to that measure which I certainly don't entertain. I was calling to ease my conscience mostly as I received a call from Beverly, which consisted of her shouting vulgar lexis unto the phone until I apologised regarding my behaviour towards her..._ boyfriend _."_ Hannibal spat, not willing to name the man that was trying to steal his Will away.     

_"Oh, Trent?"_

_"Yes. Him._

_"I'm sorry about that, she's kinda...strong willed. I'll speak to her tomorrow. You should get some sleep, all that planning and preparation for the party must have exhausted you!"_ Will tried to end the conversation. He desperately needed sleep. 

 _"On the contrary, I am finding it hard to sleep without your presence."_ Hannibal told him regrettably.  

_"I am too, I guess we've got used to it."_

_"I could drive over? It would not be an imposition I assure you"_ Hannibal asked, knowing that there must be a reason for Will to be so adamant about returning home.

 _"As great as that sounds, I really need to just think some things through. I'm kinda becoming dependant on you and we haven't been seeing each other long. I just need to get some of my independence back...because if this goes wrong - I'm not saying it will, I hope we're together for a very long time, but I just wouldn't be able to cope on my own, when I have done for years. It's weird. I dunno. I'm just mulling things over I guess, getting used to the idea of being with someone. I haven't really had that before, it's mostly been one sided. People find my lack of eye contact a problem and I can hardly blame them. Sorry I'm babbling. You probably want to sleep"_ He ranted. 

 _"They are fools, my dear William, you are very special to me and I aim to keep you as long as I possibly can. Sleep now. I will visit first thing tomorrow morning. I have a present for you"_ He finalised.

 _"What have I told you about presents?"_ He dead panned. People would think he was his sugar daddy or something if he kept this up. 

 _"It is the last one, I promise. At least until I find an occasion to spoil you. When is your birthday?_ " He asked jokily, he already knew this, among an array of other information. He prided himself in knowing all there is to know about his William. 

 _"Very funny, as if you don't know! Night."_ Be laughed.

_"Goodnight, sweet dreams precious one"._

 

* * *

The first thought in Will's head when he heard the persistent knocking on his front door, and dogs barking loudly as he woke from his slumber, is that Hannibal wasn't lying about being early. _It was six thirty for crying out loud, did the man not sleep_?

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, jeez!" will said grumpily, wiping the sleep from his eyes and clicking his young eat the dogs in order to get them to settle down.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well" Hannibal said too cheerily for this time in the morning. 

"Well I was until you woke me up" Will mumbled.

"I apologise, I thought it best to start the day early to spend the most amount of time possible with you as I have a meeting later on today."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not a morning person, you've probably guessed that by now" Will signed, making some coffee in his French press. The one Hannibal had brought him after all Will's cupboard stocked was instant. 

"Allow me. Sit." Hannibal slipped back into commanding mode and Will smiled. 

"Thanks".

"I have brought you a gift, although I have left it in the car As I may have some explaining to do. Yesterday before placing the suit in your home, I may have done a little snooping. I assure you I did not intend to, I merely set eyes on the vulgarity, in terms of condition, of some of the clothe items within your wardrobe. I simply cannot have you walking around with holes in your shirts. It would be unjust. Therefore I took the liberty of buying a few pieces that you may like. I hope you do not mind" he explained sheepishly, walking towards Will and pinpointing the numerous holes in his tartan shirt. 

"Hannibal" will sighed. "I get that you want to help me, to shower me with gifts and stuff, but seriously, you really don't have to. I shouldn't be taking your money like this. It's too much. I appreciate the thought but I really can't take them, you've brought me enough to last a lifetime!" He explained guiltily.

"I'm afraid I'm am going to have to insist. I seem to have lost the receipts". He lied.

"That's okay, some shops don't need them, I can get you a gift card or something" Will tried.

"I also seem to have lost all recollection of buying said items. I'm afraid you will have to simply accept them." Hannibal smirked whilst obviously lying for a second time. He would have to tell Will how he had binned all his old, hole-y clothes, except from a few items that he thought looked honestly adorable on the man. Unless of course Will found out before. 

"You are insatiable. You know that? Go and get them then. I hope for your sake there isn't many. I'm going to have to pay you back for them at some point, I can't have you lavishing me with all these gifts without getting any in return!" He gave in, seeing how Hannibal's face changed into a smile as he told him to retrieve the items.

"There are only a minute amount, you have my word" Hannibal said before presenting Will with a whole new wardrobe full of clothes, all on expensive looking hangers on a clothing rail with wheels attached. There were a number of suits, as well as undershirts, silk pyjamas in a colour Hannibal called 'duck egg', a scarily large number of shirts that range in colours from purple, to blue, to one that looked similar to a pastel-ey pink. 

"Only a few you said! Have you become temporarily blind!? There's more than fifty things here, god, it must have cost you a fortune! Most of them are branded too, and where the hell did you buy a portable wardrobe? Second thoughts. Don't answer that. Just-just come here you spontaneously annoying man" he said freaking out at the sheer number of hours he would have to work to afford just one of these items. He grabbed Hannibal's face that seemed a little uncertain, and kissed him gratifyingly. 

"Your lucky I like you a lot or you would have been toast" Will joked. hugging Hannibal closer, burging his face in Hannibal's neck, loving how he smelt of cinnamon and somehow radiating beat on this cold day.

"But seriously you have to stop this now, I love everything you've got me but it's my turn to spoil you, starting with tonight. There's this performance of Romeo and Juliet at the theatre tonight and I told Eva that I'd come. Before you get all moody, she played my sister in En Kort En Lang, and she helped me with my lines more times than I can count, so be nice to her okay? No daggers and your certainly not allowed to eat her!" will joked, not knowing how right her was. 

"I was just about to mention your performance choice. I did not take you as the love story type" Hannibal questioned, knowing Will did not have the best past when it came to relationships. 

"Then what type am I?" He smirked, pulling Hannibal towards the bedroom and closing the door so that the dogs could not disturb them.

"The certifiably loyal, but unendingly talented type I should think. With a sprinkling of  exceptional good looks and a kind heart. I could go on but I would be here for a very long time naming all of your positive traits" he complimented, pushing Will back onto his own bed that he only rose from minutes ago.

"Well then, seeing as your in a complimenting mood. Why don't you come over here and let me thank you properly" he smirked, having a number of ideas in mind. Most of them involving Hannibal naked and towering over him, and maybe on his back. But that was later. 

"Who am I to turn down a reward? Especially seeing as it includes you" 

"I think you talk to much" Will commented slyly, pulling Hannibal on top of him by his tie."Let me take care of you for a change". 

* * *

 

It wasn't much later that the dogs where whining at the the door, wanting to see if their master was alright after hearing shouts and curses emitting from the room. They laid down outside the door and waited until they could be let in, which unknown to them would be a very long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okurimono : Gift


	13. Chūdan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal intends to show Will off at the theatre, but it seems Will's phone is holding all his attention. 
> 
> Angry!Hannibal | Unaware!Will |Theatre!Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibitch_Lecter wanted Theatre!sex ...and here it is!

**Chapter 13: Chūdan**

Getting ready for the theatre with Hannibal in close proximity was beginning to be a bad decision. He had put on shirt after shirt with Hannibal commenting that it was not acceptable and throwing it in the far corner as if it had personally offended him.

"Why don't you wear one of the outfits I have purchased for you, this is a special occasion after all. We wouldn't want your theatre acquaintances to come to the assumption that _plaid_ is all you own. _"_  Hannibal suggested, brining out a dark purple dress shirt, _made from the finest cotton no less_ , and holding it up to Will determining if it would match his current dark navy jeans. He scoffed and hung the shirt back into the carefully selected section of the wardrobe, only to pull another shirt free. 

"I am baffled as to why you are insisting on wearing _denim_. This is an opening night, is it not?" He continued. Waving a pair of new suit trousers at will, trying to tempt him. 

"And I have no idea why your trying to dress me up like ken-doll" Will joked, raising an eyebrow at Hannibal and trying not to laugh. 

"I haven't the slightest idea to which you are referring. I assure you, these _'ken-dolls'_ we're not as popular growing up in Lithuania". He explained, mentally taking note to research this at another time.

"It doesn't matter, pass me the trousers". Will sighed, holding out his hand for Hannibal to pass them to him. He would grab any pair, but by the close attention the doctor was paying to each piece of clothing in his wardrobe he wouldn't dare.

"Ah, I was hoping for more persuasion on my part, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Hannibal smirked, passing Will the fitted grey suit trousers.

"And what would this persuasion be? I might wear these jeans after all." 

"Do you need aid in getting those monstrosities off of your thighs? Or are you being purposely slow?" The doctor chided. 

"Maybe I am, what are you gunna do about it?" Will teased, taking optimum care in timidly opening his belt buckle.

"Rip them off, dear Will" Hannibal said from a staggeringly close position behind Will, when he was near the wardrobe only moments ago. _Either that man is a ninja or I've lost time...again_.

Hannibal shuffled closer to Will's back, moving his hands swiftly to where Will's were placed, on his belt buckle.

"I don't think so, Hannibal. You have already chucked most of my wardrobe out, and _yes_ , I know about that, don't think your gunna get rid of my favourite jeans as well."

Lecter let his fingers stroke over the knuckles of the singers hands before nuzzling a place in the join between his neck and shoulder. Breathing in the scent that is identifiably Will.

"A shame if I do say so myself, never-the-less, I will simply have to buy you better...casual wear" he added, not bringing himself to even talk about jeans. They really did Will no favours in terms of contouring his body. 

Will tried to pull Hannibal's hands away from his zipper. He could undress himself, he wasn't a child, but the doctor had other plans. He grazed his teeth along Will's clavicle as a warning and popped the button with ease, sliding the zipper down ever-so-slowly, making sure to stroke the man through his trousers seemingly by accident. Will gasped. He yanked the material off of the mans hips until they pooled around his feet, reaching to grab the new, finest wool blended trousers that lay on the bed.

"Aren't you gunna help me put them on? Seeing as you were happy to take them off" Will asked, putting both legs in the trouser holes ones by one and shimmying them up his legs. They felt smooth against his skin in comparison to the trousers he owned. 

"God, these are soft" he complimented. Watching the way Hannibal's eyes drew immediately to his thighs and the curve of his ass. 

"Mm" was all that Hannibal added before running his hands over Will's perky bottom in the trousers he had picked for him. They suited him perfectly If he did say so himself. 

Once Will had done them up, he turned to place a quick kiss to Hannibal's lips before looking at the new shirt cluelessly. 

"What shirt?" He asked.

"The blue will compliment your eyes, as well as match the grey overtones of your suit trousers. Are you wearing a tie? I assume not?" Hannibal guided.

"I hate ties. Avoid them when I can, although Jack insists on them every once in a while, and no one argues with Jack". 

"Maybe someone should". 

* * *

An an hour into the performance found Will and Hannibal sitting unconventionally at the back of the theatre; much to Will's displeasure, with their eyes firmly fixed ahead. Although when the other was not looking they would move their gaze onto a section of their lover. commonly lips, or eyes, neck or chest. Hannibal had his arm around the backs of Will's shoulders, rubbing absentmindedly as the hickey he placed there this morning. Moving the collar to the side as if making sure it was on show.

"Eva's really great, isn't she?" Will says quietly, leaning towards Hannibal so that he was sure he heard.

"She has a staggering amount of stage presence, although her falsetto could be improved" Hannibal quipped, not liking the way Will's eyes would glaze over when she searched for him in the audience.

"Hannibal!" Will reprimanded, slapping his thigh playfully. 

"I suppose she is...unique" he added, trying to be positive as she was Will's friend, although he did not see the appeal.

* * *

 

A further ten minutes in Hannibal became restless. This was certainly not his genre of preference as Will was not on stage. He had struggled to see how this could sell out on its first night as none of the characters were believable, and he really did not want to get started on the costumes. 

He found his gaze landing on Will. Watching Will watch something was increasingly entertaining. The way he tried so hard to hide a smile, or a frown when his friend was not on stage. Hannibal found himself leaning closer, placing light kisses lengthways towards Will's Adam's apple, it slowly bobbed up and down as he swallowed, causing Hannibal to bare his teeth. His hand found its way between Will's thighs, rubbing lightly at the heat there, hoping to distract him, when it turned out that he would be the one to be distracted.

Will's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Leave it." Hannibal commanded, applying more pressure and watching Will nervously scan the room to see if anyone had noticed them.

"What if it's important?" he questioned.

"Then they will ring back" Lecter finalised. 

Will ignored the phone and buried his face in Hannibal's neck, ensuring his mouth was close to that of Hannibal's ear so he could listen to the sounds he was quietly drawing out for him.

Mostly it was just heavy, hot breaths directed at his ear canal as Will was too anxious to make sound, but when Hannibal applied pressure _right there_ he'd let out a delicious mewling sound which he wanted to place his lips to Will's and drink it down.

Will's phone buzzed again.

And again.

And again.

He growled as he yanked the mobile out of his pocket. He didn't have a chance to look at the screen before Hannibal had snatched the device out of his hand and placed it under their seats. 

"Hey, what if it's Jack? Whoever they are they're insistent. Let me just text them back and I'm all yours" Will tried.

"I think not. I have had quite enough of your so-called friends interrupting us. I am taking a stand" Hannibal huffed, silencing Will with a hand in his curls, pushing his face back to perch on his shoulder As it was situated before they were rudely disturbed. 

"Control freak" Will joked

"So you would prefer not to receive pleasure by my hand?" Hannibal asked skeptically.

"Now I didn't say that..." Will replied, causing Hannibal to smirk. 

Regardless to say Will had no idea what happened during that performance. No idea at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chūdan : Interruptions


	14. Kiken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Will's past makes an appearance, putting Will in danger. Implied past abused/ intention to rape, although NOT DESCRIBED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly implied sections of abuse/intention to rape but it is NOT DESCRIBED just implied, so feel free to skip this chapter. :)

**Chapter 14: Kiken**

Months passed, and winter found Hannibal and Will at a reunion party of En Kort En Lang; Will's plus one obviously being Hannibal. As much as he really didn't want to go, Hannibal persuaded him that it would be a good to 'mingle' and catch up with people he hadn't seen in a while, as well as present extra job opportunities as there were a fair few big wigs attending. Another reason for Will's presence was Jack Crawford. The man insisted that Will, in his words, 'stop being a sissy and get his ass to the party or else'. Will never argued with Jack.

A couple of drinks in and a man a little younger than Hannibal, closer to Will's age, wearing baggy jeans and and a white tank top showing off his very impressive set of muscle, walked up to Will in particular and smirked evilly.

"Well if it isn't Weird-Will! How are ya baby? Lookin' fine in that suit, what happened to the plaid? Jeez, I haven't seen you in going on five years now!" The man who introduced himself as Ifan cooed, obviously happy to see him. He had a strong Welsh accent and deep voice that oozed command.

"Hey" Will said sheepishly, looking from Hannibal to Ifan and then back again. Ifan clapped him on the back quick roughly, and sent Will staggering forward a few paces. He faked a smile and Hannibal saw right through it. He could sense he was feeling uncomfortable and pulled Will closer towards himself, wrapping his arm around his waist, tightening it as he saw the look that this 'Ifan' guy was giving Will.

"I believe we haven't met. I am Hannibal Lecter, Will's boyfriend, you are?" Hannibal pointedly ignored his earlier name drop as he found it utterly rude, first off by not introducing itself properly, and secondly for making his Will uncomfortable. He did not like this man already. It didn't help Will seemed on edge by his arrival.

"Ifan Jones" he said distractedly, glancing over at Will when Hannibal was pointedly looking at him for answers. "Me and Willy here go way back! I'd have thought he would have mentioned me? Ah, well. Will lets go get your friend here a drink"

"Boyfriend" Hannibal corrected, annoyed that this rude man had now placed his hand on Will's lower back to guide him to the bar ignoring his protests.

"Yeah, whatever man" Ifan mumbled dragging Will away.

"So what ya been up to? I see you've been whoring it out with sugar-daddy over there. How much is he paying you?" Will's ex sniped, ordering just two drinks and pointedly ignoring Hannibal's which was the main point of relocating to the bar in the first place.

"Ifan! That's not how it is! He's a really nice guy, and it's not about the money. We're serious. Speaking of, I better go and give him this, thanks for buying him a drink." Will tried his best to get away, the man had given him bad memories in the past and he wanted to find Hannibal, where he felt safe.

"I don't think so, I brought that drink for you, and this" he said taking the second whisky out of Will's hand "for me, now drink up".

As Will scanned the room for Hannibal Ifan slipped something in his drink and made a show of making himself friendlier in order to get Will to drink the spiked drink. Will turned back, taking his drink, smiling and trying to walk away from the bar. Ifan grabbed his arm then gently patted it, somewhat out of character for what Will knew of him in the past.

"One drink, for old times sake. Then you can go find Harry?"

"Hannibal!" Will exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. He looked up into Ifan's face but he couldn't see any other intentions, so he agreed. "Just one" Will promised. Skeptical watching Ifan smirk.

One drink was all it took for Will to become heavily drugged.

* * *

Hannibal looked around to try and locate Will as it had been over an hour now with no sign. He could see the reluctance when Will was practically dragged to the bar. They were just getting drinks, what was taking them so long. Hannibal asked around if they had saw either men, they replied that they were at the bar half an hour ago and saw them walking outside, probably for some air. He highly doubted that. The sheer fact that Will had not shared a mention of this man notified him that it was a touchy subject, therefore Hannibal concluded that something had to be wrong. Will hated being social at the best of times.

Will's eyes staring uncharacteristically straight at Hannibal when he left with Ifan were haunting him. He began to hunt for his lover amongst the crowd but had no luck. If he went out for air he would have returned by now as the temperature was below freezing outside and Will was susceptible to the cold. He had broken both ankles and wrist when he was younger, he would not share the details, but this made his bones ache, and he was always groaning about how they 'played him up' in weather such as this. Panic was rising as Will was nowhere to be found.

This would end badly, he was sure of it, if he didn't find him soon. Walking out into the car park on high alert, scanning to see if he could see anyone with Will's characteristics in his eye line. After almost giving up and calling for a search party, Hannibal's phone started ringing, the caller ID named it as Will. Hannibal's relief was visible.

He sighed and quickly answered the phone on the second ring.

'Will? Thank goodness! I was extremely worried as you were vacant for so long. Where is your exact location? I will come and retrieve you' Hannibal spoke quickly, relief pouring out of him, but there was no reply.

'Will? William? Answer me.' And that was when he heard it, faint but still there. It was identifiably Will, and he sounded in distressed...and so very drunk.

'Ger 'way frm me' he heard Will slur.

There was a rustle in the background, barely picked up by the the phones receiver. 

'No, no, no Hani-Hanbal! Hulp'

'There's no one here but you and me Willy, come on, relax a little, you know you want it' a voice on the other end cooed, obviously Ifan, Hannibal thought making the connection.

'NO! Han'bal, Han'bal' he was crying now, screaming out for his partner. Hannibal found it painful to listen to but he needed to find something that would give him am inkling as to where they were.

'Come on Will, let me know where you are' Hannibal muttered.

'Have you any idea how long I've waited to get you alone? I searched for you for years, years Will, so I deserve you now, not that old dude, me. Now I'm gunna go and get something that we can use to slick you up, wouldn't want my boy in pain now would I? You stay in this cupboard you hear me? There's no point even trying really, I mean who's gunna check the cleaning cupboard at a party? I mean c'mon!' Ifan dropped himself in it.

'Stupid, stupid man' Hannibal tutted, 'Do not worry Will, I am on my way' he dropped the phone and began frantically searching for Will.

* * *

 After hitting two empty cupboards Hannibal felt as though he was running out of time. The imbecile would be back any second and hurt Will in the most unimaginable places. He ran to the next cupboard, hoping against hope that this was the one.

It seemed luck was in his favour as he found Will curled in a corner, sobbing quietly, muttering his name over and over. As soon as he heard the door open he looked up with wet eyes; his pupils were dilated and his body was covered in perspiration. His belt was undone and his shirt was unbuttoned, but luckily that was all.

"Will! Will? Look at me, it's Hannibal. I've got you, come along, we are leaving"

"Han'bal, yu save' mey fr'm ey-eyfan" he smiled lazily, gripping Hannibal's shoulders tightly as he lifted him up and kissed softly. "Yu luk fun-funny" he giggled.

Hannibal stroked his hair and hugged him close, letting out the breath he had been holding since Will disappeared.

"You are not permitted to ever leave my side again, do you hear? The second you feel uncomfortable In someone's presence you tell me, and we leave. Do you understand?" Hannibal raised his voice, feeling Will shake in his arms, slumping against his shoulder and muttering incoherently.

"Scr'd. Hom" Will whispered before passing out.

"You are safe now dear one. Do not fret, this fungus Will not get away, I assure you. He will suffer from what he did to you. Let us get home, I can better asses your injuries there." Hannibal talked, mostly to himself as he knew Will was out of it, but his voice would keep Will feeling safe on the journey.

* * *

 On the way out of the event Hannibal was unethically rude, although given the current situation people understood. An array of people asked if Will was okay, others tried to question Hannibal on his intentions towards Will, but he silenced them. Asking them to look out of a man of 'Ifan's' description and to notify the local authorities about the man as he would be doing as soon as he settled his partner at home where he knew he was safe. Hannibal then proceeded to drive a catatonic Will home -at his own house as he felt that he would be more at ease waking up surrounded by his dogs.

He laid Will on his bed, removed his clothes and wiped him over with a wash cloth, removing the stench of the other...man on his skin, as well as his perspiration that was increasing. An effect from the 'date rape' drug Will was unwillingly given. He then grabbed the ipad from his glove compartment in his car and sat at Will's side. Running his fingers through his hair in a bid to calm both himself and the man laying down. He sent a few emails to some business associates that knew of Private Investigators, he was going to employ them to find this spores whereabouts and hunt him down. After, of course, notifying the police of the event.

* * *

 The next morning Will woke up confused, clinging to Hannibal and flinching at flashback of memories from the night before. He shook when he was left unattended for any given amount of time and apologised to his lover repeatedly.

"It was no fault of yours, Will. You have to see that. He drugged you. Tried to have his way with you without your consent. You could never be to blame. Now sleep. I am here" Hannibal calmed, kissing Will's forehead and bringing him closer.

"I shouldn't of gone with him, I know what he's like, I should have known" Will sniffles in Hannibal's shoulder, trying not to cry,

"You could not have possibly known. Do not reprimand yourself for this. It was him, and him alone. I have notified the police, they will need to take a statement but I have told them you are resting and we will visit later today." Hannibal informed, putting his ipad to the side and just holding Will.

"I don't want to speak to them alone." Will spoke quietly.

"I have no intention of leaving your side." Will seemed settled by this. "The police have told me there is a restraining order in place for this man, why did you not tell me sooner?" Lecter asked, stoking Will's back to calm him further.

"Please. I don't want to talk about this right now." Will pleaded, looking up at Hannibal with tired eyes.

"Very well. Come with me to the bathroom, you are in need of a shower and if fear you may not be able to stand unaided."

"Is that your way of suggesting a shower-share?" Will smirked, face falling as he thought about what that would entail. "I-I'm not, you know, can we just Sh-shower? I don't think I can, you know, right now" he said oozing vulnerability.

"I did not expect nothing more than a simple shower. I would not take advantage of you in such a vulnerable state." Hannibal assured him, helping him towards the bathroom slowly. "Do not worry dear one, all is in hand" he finalised, meaning that he had the case of this pig's slaughter fully planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiken : Danger.


	15. Umai Uso

** Chapter 15: Umai Uso **

After such a tragic event Hannibal had a hard time trusting Will to go out without his company in fear that a repeat occurrence of the event may take place. Not by the same man, because honestly, Hannibal had taken care of him _weeks_ ago, but by other predators that wanted to take his _dear William_ away from his loving arms. 

Hannibal wasn't one for jealousy. He found it dubiously unattractive in a person, but studying the way people practically _fawned_ over Will after the incident made his blood boil. Could they not tell that he was in safe hands and that they didn't have to _touch?_ Theutter rudeness astounded him. Did their _stupid_ little brains not think that touching someone after a altercation of such a nature would be most unethical? Clearly not. 

The mountain of phone calls did not help matters. Especially seeing as most of the came from people Will had never met in his life. Tasteless. The one that proved most annoying was the _constant_ calls from Beverly- Will's best friend, one Hannibal wished took a more lazed approach to keeping the friendship alive. Every hour she would call to check on Will after Jack had informed her of the situation. _Loud mouth_. Beverly would have been a great journalist as her sheer persistence was riling him up.

After each call Hannibal would lie and tell her that Will was sleeping, or I'll, or having an episode. Anything he could think of to keep Will to himself for that little bit longer. He knew she would pay them a visit soon, but until then Hannibal was happy spinning her these lies. 

 

* * *

The phone rang. _Again_.

Beverly calling. What a surprise. 

'Miss Katz' Hannibal muttered with an annoyed huff,.

'Is Will still sleeping?' She asked, worried.

'Well assuming you called an hour ago, yes he is. When he wakes I assure you I will call you as soon as he is settled.' He tutted. Because she had the urge to call he had to leave the room, meaning leaving Will's side in order not to disturb him. He had been awake earlier when she had called but he couldn't let Will walk to her just yet.

'Settled, why? What's wrong?' She questioned.

'Nothing out of the ordinary after such an event. He merely needs assurance of his location and that he is safe.'

'I take it his nightmares are getting worse then? Poor guy. This is the last thing he needs after allies been through.' She sighed. 

'You would be correct. Tell me, did you know of this restraining order against the attacker?' He wondered.

'Sadly, yeah. I know he hasn't told you but he was going to, he was just worried it would change the way you saw him. He hates being labeled a victim. Sorry, I did try to get him to tell you' she lied as well, she told Will to do whatever he felt comfortable doing and if he wanted to keep it in the past that was his choice.

'Ah. Am I to find further skeletons in time to come? I only ask with Will's wellbeing in mind. He has a tendency to put himself in harms way in order to keep the peace.' 

'Not that I know of, but Will being Will I guess we won't know for sure. Just keep an eye on him okay? I've gotta go back to work. Tell him to call as soon as he's awake, I need to make sure he's okay' 

'I have assured you of this many times before.' Hannibal grumbled, glancing back at Will's bedroom door as it slowly opened revealing a dishevelled, sleepy looking man.

"Who's that?" Will asked groggily. He needed a drink. 

"No one. Go back to bed." Hannibal instructed,

'Is that Will? Will!!? Put him on!' she almost shouted. Hannibal groaned. The cocoon he had made was ripped open. 

'If I must' he replied. "William, Beverly desires to speak with you" Hannibal held out the phone with a smile. 

'Bev! Hey! God it's so good to hear your voice. When are you coming over? Please say you'll come over?' He pleaded feeling as though he was on house arrest. It was sweet of Hannibal to be so protective but he needed his friend, there were things he couldn't tell his lover.

'Of course! I'll be round after work, are you okay? Every time I phoned Hannibal said you were sleeping, I thought you were bed-ridden or something!' She explained trying to sound like she wasn't a bad friend and that she had in fact, been calling non stop.

Will glared at Hannibal, but knew he couldn't stay mad at the man. 

Hannibal walked over towards Will and massaged his shoulders, kissing Will's neck lightly as a possessive gesture due to the fact he was on the phone to somebody else.

'I'm...okay, I suppose. I'm a little jumpy but I'd feel better seeing you' he smiled. Hannibal growled. "I always feel better seeing you" Will whispered to Hannibal as he felt him nipping his neck.

Hannibal seemed satisfied and began licking at the nips he made.

'That's to be expected though. God, I can't believe that creep did that to you. Where was Hannibal in all this? Surely he was glued to your side?' she tried to find out how he could let this happen to her best friend.

'It wasn't his fault Bev, I kept telling him to give me some space, you know he's pretty full on sometimes and I kinda went along with Ifan, I didn't want Hannibal to know, you know why, it was the only way I could keep it from him. I thought if I told him to stay away, that I weren't interested, that I'd call the police he would go. He didn't, he must of put something in my drink because I was fucked' Will explained.

"William!" Hannibal growled, "Language" he tutted, choosing to kiss a spot behind Will's ear, trying to distract him from the call and come back to bed.Will was his after all.

"Sorry, sorry" Will apologised.

'Look Bev, I'll let you get to work. We'll talk more when you come over yeah?' he asked skeptically, he knew Hannibal would find a way to prevent this.

'Yes, we will. Is he around still? No ignore that, stupid question really. Just get better soon you here?' She asked and then changed her mind.

'Im not ill you know, I'm perfectly fine.' 

'I know, I know, okay bye. Take advantage of Hannibal waiting on you hand and foot while you can' she laughed.

'Oh I will, and Bev, bring me some M&M's will you? I tried to smuggle some in once and Hannibal nearly had a fit. He confiscated them and everything, gave me some expensive chocolate from the planes of Africa or something. Seriously.' He giggled, watching as Hannibal was silently reprimanding him with his eyebrows waggling up and down and the deep growl emitted from his throat as he began nipping down Will's chest. He heard him mutter something about cheap chocolate not actually containing chocolate, and then an array of other dishes he could Kay Will in its place.

'OMG. You are in hell! I'm bringing provisions and were gunna hide them properly' she advised.

'Yes. Definitely. Bye Bev'

'Bye. Take care' She ended the call, Hannibal taking the phone out of Will's hand and chucking it on the sofa with a look of disgust,

"You might want to be assured I am out of the room before you decide to start talking about me" Hannibal teased.

"Wouldn't dream of it, its funnier watching your face change" Will giggled. 

"I think something needs to be done about your teasing, don't you Will? _My Will._ " 

"Not tonight. Maybe some other time?" He said quietly.

"Look at me William" Hannibal asked, tilting his chin up with his index fiver and kissing him gently. "I am not going to force you into anything you do not feel up to participating in, now please stop fretting, you set the pace. Always" he assured. 

Will smiled feeling too vulnerable for his liking.

"Won't you get bored of, you know, me not putting out. I don't want you to go elsewhere, please don't leave me." Will begged.

"I have no idea who has out these hurtful, vulgar, thoughts in your head but they are certainly not true. You are the only man I would ever want. It would not faze me if we only shared kisses and warmth. Just being in your presence makes me feel as though I am the luckiest man alive and this will not change that." He spoke with soft, hushed, tones. Bringing Will closers to rest his face in his chest. Running his fingers through his hair and kissing his head over and over.

Will did not reply, just buried his face further into Hannibal's warm chest.

"Come, let's go back to bed." Hannibal walked Will to their room, gently helping him into bed and singling up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and his leg around Will's. Making sure he feels safe and owned. He would have to take lengths to assure Will of his love. The only question that was raised was how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umai uso: A well-made-up lie.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been buzzing around my head for a while after seeing Hannibal teary-eyed after watching the operatic performance in 'Savoureux', obviously I had to make it Hannigram as I have a soft spot for Stalker!Hannibal.
> 
>  
> 
> There is also fanart for this fic, found here http://johnsbeigejumper.tumblr.com/post/90655383409/based-on-this-fic-opera-kashu ...that is also my tumblr account so feel free to follow me if you wish! :D


End file.
